Darkness Falls
by Kiya Sama
Summary: {SasuNaruGaara}Part 7 Up! The power of a cursed bracelet slowly begins to reawaken sleeping demons within three rivals. Only one can claim victory as lust and passions run high...
1. Chapter One

**Author: **Kiya Sama

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warning:** Shounen-ai (boys happy with other boys)

**Disclaimers:** Main characters are properties of Kashimoto-san. I make no money off them.

**Notes:** In the last chapter, I mentioned that Naruto and the others would be escorting a family to the Sand Village. I did not classify it as a Type A job due to the belief that the Sand and Leaf were on good terms. However, more research has shown that that is not the case (The attempted coup during the Chuunin exam) and although the situation has simmered down, there is still some distrust and uneasiness between the two countries. Therefore, their job has been bumped up two notches to Type A. /watches Naruto jump around in excitement in background/ Heh…so what does this mean? Yeah…some action will go on – and I don't mean _that_ kind either. ^^

**Extra Notes:** Thank you and I mean THANK YOU! To everyone who left me a review for the previous two parts. You wanted more and here you go! Sorry it took so long to whip out. The muse was being quite stubborn. Enjoy!

**Extra Warnings:** Make sure you have read **'Midnight Magic'** and **'Moonlight Confessions'** to get a wind of how things got to where they are right now. 

**Darkness Falls: **

The map looked straightforward enough - a wide border, which could have easily housed another village or two, only separated the Wind Country from the borders of the Fire. If they decided to go through this route, they would make it to the Sand village in less than a week. However, if they didn't want to take chances of facing the unknown, they might have to go through the smaller country of Wind thereby limiting the risk of being attacked without warning. But in so doing, their journey was bound to take at least two weeks, and it was a two weeks that the Leaf's _jounin_ could not afford to give up. 

Hatake Kakashi scratched his head with a low mumble escaping his lips as he stared at the map for the umpteenth time. He, on his own, could easily make the trip back and forth within a week, but they were to escort important people and coupled with the fact that his students were going to be with him, things might get even more complicated. 

He gave a heavy sigh.

It wasn't as if he didn't trust the three teens by now, after all they had been together for almost five years now. He still wasn't sure about their emotional stability as of yet. Yes, they had been through some dangerous missions and had almost lost their lives in the process, but this was different. He would have to trust that they could all keep their tumultuous teenage hormonal tendencies under control, or he was going to have a hard time on his hands for the next few days.

_I'm just going to have to deal with it as best I can,_ he thought ruefully as he leaned against the trunk of a sturdy tree. He arched his neck and closed his eyes, allowing the early morning sunlight that had begun to streak through the lush foliage, to warm his skin. He had time to spare. The mission would officially begin in about three hours, which meant…

He whipped out the latest edition of 'Come, Come Paradise'.

…more time to indulge in his guilty pleasure.

__

The streets were relatively quiet this time of the morning, but Iruka found that he loved being out here all the same. It was a peaceful feeling and the sounds of shop owners opening up for the day greeted his lazy stroll down the slightly dusty road. Sinking his hands into the pockets of his pants, he eyed the Ramen shop with a small smile curving his lips. He had promised to meet Naruto here this morning for a final meeting of sorts, before his big mission to the Sand. 

Iruka felt something hard tug in his chest and he blushed faintly. Even after all this time, his concern for the blond was something that wasn't so easy to let go. He sometimes found himself fighting the urge to scold Naruto unnecessarily these days. The boy was seventeen now and practically a full-fledged adult, there was really no need for Iruka to keep babying him. 

But still…Naruto had always been under his care. Why should that change now? 

The sharp smell of Ichiraku's famous noodles and soba filled his nostrils and he sniffed the air in appreciation. Usually at this time, the vivacious blond would have come running down the street like a man possessed ready to pounce on the delicious meal. But to the _jounin's _surprise, after five long minutes, there was no sign of Naruto anywhere. He pursed his lips and stared down the street, trying to ignore the growing sense of worry and uneasiness he was beginning to feel within him. This was unlike Naruto. It was rare…in fact, the blond had _never _missed an appointment with him. Was he sick? Was Naruto so nervous about the mission that he couldn't show up? What was worse…had the blond _overslept_?!

No, the last thought was a bit too ridiculous. Everyone knew how excited Naruto was about being sent on missions. Naruto would not deliberately stay away from…

"Ohayo, Iruka-sensei…"

The teacher spun around so quickly that he almost fell down in his haste at the dull greeting that reached his ears. He blinked once, twice and then rubbed his eyes again just to be sure. Yes, it was the same Naruto he knew. The familiar shock of blond hair that had now grown a bit longer and the body that seemed to have sprouted in growth overnight which was now dressed in the familiar green cloth of the _chuunin_. Iruka did a double take at the adult and quite pensive look on the boy's face. If it weren't for the familiar cat-like markings on Naruto's cheeks, the teacher was sure he was looking right at The Fourth. He felt his heart rate quicken and found himself blushing in embarrassment at where his thoughts were leading him.

Damn it. But for one brief moment, he had actually found himself…_attracted_ to the teen.

"Naru…Naruto?" came the rather breathless squeak as the older man tried to compose himself quickly. "You're…I mean…are you alright? You don't look so good."

The _kyuubi _gave a small nod and a smile to match before pointing towards the shop. "I'm starved, sensei. Think we can grab a bite to eat before…leaving?"

"Ah…ah…"

Iruka did the ordering as it seemed like Naruto had no plans to say anything. The _chuunin_ was surprisingly well behaved and extraordinarily quiet. It was more than unnerving to the teacher. Had Kakashi said anything to Naruto to make him this nervous? And what about him? What could a teacher like himself, who had not really gone on any real dangerous mission, teach a young man like Naruto about this? He decided to remain silent as well. If Naruto wished to speak about it, then it was his choice. Iruka would not force it out of him.

The food came and they began to eat quietly. Iruka barely tasted a thing, as his worried glances towards the boy beside him became longer and more poignant. Even the owner of the shop was bewildered at Naruto's sullen attitude. Never in all his years here had he thought he would actually miss the noisy, boisterous behavior of the young boy.

Naruto finished the meal, slurping rather noisily and adding a loud burp at the end. He placed the bowl down and closed his eyes. He could feel Iruka's concerned gaze on him and he felt his heart sink even lower into the pits of his stomach as he struggled to find a way to tell the older man the confusing thoughts that whirled around in his head.

He had kissed Sasuke again last night.

_Kuso! _He squeezed his eyes tighter, trying to numb the sharp flare of pain that seared through his heart. Just thinking about the feel of his rival's lips against his, the passion and heat that had emanated between their bodies sent him clamping his thighs together and flushing with embarrassment and humiliation. 

Iruka noticed the movement and arched a brow. Dropping his chopsticks into his unfinished bowl of noodles, he dared to ask quietly. "Do you want to talk about it, Naruto? You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to, but I think…I think it's best you let it out."

Talk about it? Talk about it?! I'm dying here, Iruka-sensei! I don't know what's wrong with me! I shouldn't be having such feelings over a boy I should hate! I shouldn't have let him touch or kiss me last night even after…after…

"Iru…Iruka sensei?" he finally managed to croak out weakly. "Can…can I ask you a question?"

Feeling a sense of relief flood through his being, the teacher nodded eagerly. "Of course you can, Naruto. That's what I'm here for."

The blond opened his eyes to reveal pained blue depths that had the older man gasping softly. 

"Iruka-sensei…do I…have you…I mean…is there anyone that is very important to you in your life? Besides me…"

Already having prepared to say 'Of course, you are', the teacher blinked in surprise before flushing with color as he lowered his gaze to the wooden table before him. Naruto was no longer a child, so there really was no need for him to hide such a thing from the blond anymore, was there? Toying with his chopsticks, he cleared his throat and nodded softly.

"Yes, Naruto. There is…there is someone else that means a lot to me…"

"And how do you feel about the person?" the blond interrupted quickly. 

Iruka was surprised at the vehemence of the question, but he had a feeling that this was very important to Naruto and he had to tell the honest truth.

"I love him very much," he replied simply, eyes darkening with an emotion that had the _kyuubi _staring numbly. "Hai…I love him very much, Naruto and he feels the same way too."

Naruto stared a moment longer before giving a soft nod as if such an answer was to be expected. Even the 'him' part hadn't fazed the blond in anyway. Iruka wondered if Naruto had always known of he and Kakashi's relationship from the beginning. It wasn't as if they had gone about flaunting it for the entire village to see. But wait a second…did this mean…?

"Naruto…is there someone you might…you know…"

"No! No! No! No! Why…why would you think that?!"

Iruka had to reach out quickly for the empty bowl that had almost toppled to the floor at the boy's fevered reply and slam of his fists on the table. He placed it away from the flushed boy's proximity and stared blankly at the way Naruto looked. The _kyuubi_ was clearly in denial as the telltale blush hadn't faded from his cheeks nor the fevered look that had come into those piercing blue eyes. 

Iruka held up his hands in surrender with a light laugh. "Okay, okay, you don't have to get so loud about the whole thing. You can sit down now."

The boy did so with a low groan. He folded his arms on the table and buried his face within them. "I'm sorry, Iruka-sensei," he apologized softly. "I just…I'm just confused right now. So…could you give me some time?"

The kind-hearted _jounin _gave a willing nod and a warm smile of reassurance. "Don't worry too much about it, Naruto. But can I at least offer you some advice?"

A dull 'Sure' was heard and not wanting to be deterred, Iruka placed a gentle hand on the slumped shoulders. 

"It's alright to be confused at this stage, Naruto. I know I was too." He kneaded the tense muscles gently, knowing he had the blond's attention. "But I'm sure everything will work out for the best in the end. Just don't…lock yourself away from the truth, okay? Try to face whatever comes your way head on and who knows? You just might end up…knowing that he…" At the feel of Naruto's stiffened shoulder, Iruka corrected himself quickly. "I mean…you might end up knowing that she really is the one for you."

The _chuunin_ said nothing as he allowed his teacher's words to sink in. Was that it? Would this trip finally be the thing that would tell him if his feelings with Sasuke were a fluke or not? Of course it had to be a fluke. He was sure that the old lady had put in some potion or something in that bracelet because on any ordinary day, he would not have harbored these type of conflicting thoughts in his head for Sasuke of all people. 

She was the cause of all of this. 

And so with a determined nod, Naruto sat upright with a genuine smile of appreciation on his lips. All he had to do was return the bracelet back to the old lady and everything would be back to normal. 

"Thank you, Iruka-sensei," he enthused brightly before wrapping strong arms around the surprised man's waist tightly. "Thank you…for everything," he continued in a whisper against the older man's cheek. Pulling back, he grinned widely before hopping off the stool and making his way out.   
"Wish me luck, sensei!" he called out with a fervent wave.

The teacher fought the stubborn lump that had risen to his throat and waving back with a tremulous smile, he replied softly. "Good luck, Naruto…in everything you do or choose to do."

__

Sakura gave a final check of her backpack before giving a soft nod of satisfaction. She looked resplendent in the short red and white dress that bared her long legs to anyone's gaze. Her pink hair, which she had grown back over the years, was done in a neat ponytail that fell over her left shoulder. Humming softly to herself, she shouldered the heavy luggage, fighting back a wince of pain before stepping out of her apartment and into the street. 

She was still disappointed over Sasuke's behavior towards her yesterday, but had been surprised to find out that Ino-pig's observations had been ringing around in her mind all day and night as well. What if the blonde _shinobi _was right? What if Sasuke really was into…_guys_? Sakura gave an unwilling shudder at the thought. She really didn't have anything against gay men. There were a few around the Leaf and she had often wondered just how they could manage such a thing. Unfortunately, Ino had been around on that day and had been more than glad to tell the pink-haired girl all about anal sex. 

Shuddering again at the memory of the perverted lecture, Sakura trained her thoughts back on her handsome dark-haired teammate. It was true that Sasuke did not show much of an emotion towards the female sex besides having to protect them from dangers and the like. And it was also true that he had rarely been seen with any other girl in a…compromising position – not that such a thing would ever happen as long as she was around. But then again, Sasuke had never really shown that much of an interest with boys…like _that._ Or had he? She tried to remember any _odd _behavior that she might have missed. 

_He's always passionate about fighting, that's for sure,_ she thought with a light frown on her features. She barely registered that she was now almost at their meeting spot. _And he always did have this need to best Naruto at everything._ Which wasn't really a surprise as both boys had made it clear from the get-go that they were rivals and nothing else.

"Tch, that Naruto," she mumbled to herself. "Always getting into Sasuke's face. If I wasn't so sure about the moron, I would have figured _he's_ the one that's gay."

And just as suddenly as she had thought that, she froze in her tracks, eyes widening with realization. Maybe that's it! Maybe Naruto was the one that was _gay!_

"Oh my! Why didn't I think of that?!"

"Why didn't you think of what?" came the familiar deep voice that never ceased to send shivers down her spine. 

Feeling her cheeks heat up with color, she spun around quickly, a shy smile coming to her visage as she glanced timidly into the handsome face of the very boy that had been in her thoughts.

"Sas…Sasuke-kun! Oha…Ohayo…"

The genius chuunin gave only a light nod of acknowledgement before continuing his steady steps towards the bridge. Sakura moved quickly to catch up to him, eyes drinking in the imposing figure he created. He had grown so much taller over the past years – actually both he and Naruto had. His dark hair was much longer than before and fell in thick straight strands over his shoulder. The green uniform fit the lean body perfectly, showing off the strength in the developing muscles with each confident stride. That face that had been handsome or even considered pretty as a pre-teen, had now hardened with adulthood, giving it a more dangerous edge to it. Those piercing dark eyes, that straight nose, those full red lips, that were currently saying something she couldn't hear or understand…

"Huh?"

Sasuke spared her a wary glance. "I asked if you had seen Naruto this morning," he repeated slowly. They had reached the bridge now and sure enough their teammate was nowhere in sight. Surely, Naruto would have been the first person to show up here for such an important mission.

Sakura gave a dramatic sigh. "Trust him to show up late. He's almost as bad as Kakashi-sensei."

But this was a good thing too. It meant that she would have more time to spend with Sasuke. Suddenly she loved the blond _shinobi_ for not showing up so soon.

Sasuke gave a light grunt in response, before turning away to lean over the wooden rails of the bridge. The hand in his pocket tightened around the cool metal object within it, as he stared at the sparkling blue of the water below him. He had figured that Naruto disappearing so quickly from his home this morning would have meant that the blond had gotten here on time, but it seemed as if that was not the case. 

_He can't avoid me forever. We have this mission to do together and he will show up sooner or later._

_And then what?_ His mind taunted. _So what if he shows up? What are you going to do? Confront him and demand a repeat performance of last night? He will only reject you again and this time, you just might lose him completely._

"Damn…"

"Did you say something, Sasuke-kun?" came the timid question from the female ninja. Why she still felt incredibly shy around him, she would never know. But he had a power over her and she knew deep down inside that she would forever be weak to resist it. 

Sasuke shook his head and was just about to reply when a loud cry froze his words. 

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!"

The genius felt his heart leap into his throat and he swallowed tightly. He was already feeling this nervous about meeting Naruto? _The _Naruto? This was ridiculous! But to his mixed feelings of relief and disappointment it turned out to be none other than Rock Lee, the hardest working ninja in all of Konoha making his way towards them. 

Great.

"Sakura-chan! I am so glad I caught you before you left," the dark haired boy enthused with a wide grin as he stopped before the flabbergasted girl. "Here! I got this for you for good luck."

He held the small blue wrapped box in his hands towards her, with a light blush dusting his cheeks. Sakura stared at it for several long seconds, not sure if she should accept anything in front of Sasuke or not. But Lee-san had been so nice to her over the years and she had admit that the bushy-browed boy could be quite engaging when in a good mood. And so with a warm smile (at least as much as she could muster) she accepted the box. 

"Thank you, Lee-san," she muttered softly. "This was really…thoughtful of you. I will treasure it."

"Aren't you going to open it?" came the bemused question.

"Oh…oh of course, I am." And blushing in embarrassment, Sakura peeled away the layers carefully to reveal a small wooden handcrafted necklace. It was made up of interlaced white and brown beads and had the Leaf's emblem at its center. It really was a beautiful piece and Sakura felt something stir in her chest at the simplicity of the gift. 

"Lee…Lee-san…"

"You don't have to say anything," the boy interrupted quickly, as his face flushed an even darker shade of red. "I just want you to have a safe trip and to come back safely to me…eh…the village."

Sasuke couldn't help smiling a little at the exchange as he turned away again to stare at the water below him. His heartbeat was back to normal now, although it still felt as if he had run a marathon in the space of a few minutes. Where the hell was Naruto? He wanted to see the blond, but yet not see him. 

_Kami, this is all so confusing._

And as the sounds of the people they were supposed to escort to the Sand grew louder, Sasuke eyed the lonesome winding road that led back to the village. 

Where are you, Naruto? You can't hide away from me forever, you know. Come here and face me like a man. I am…waiting for you…

__

Panic was the understatement of the year for what a certain Uzumaki Naruto felt at this time. He had emptied his pockets, had run back to his apartment, upturned every single furniture, and ransacked his carefully packed luggage all to no avail.

The damn bracelet was missing!

All his well thought out plans of returning the offending object and getting his life back on track was going to be foiled because of his carelessness. He sat frozen on his porch watching with growing alarm as the day grew brighter and brighter. He was already running late. Too late. And if he didn't show up soon, Kakashi was sure to be upset with him and might even be forced to leave him behind. 

What could he have done with the piece of jewelry? 

He didn't remember taking it out of his pocket, but then again, last night had been…

_Sasuke's house!_

He had changed into the dark-haired boy's clothes last night. He had taken off his own clothes.

The bracelet must have fallen out of his pocket then. 

Oh Sweet Kami… 

He felt his mouth go dry. His heartbeat quickened with growing worry, nervousness and dull fear. Sasuke must have found the bracelet. Sasuke would have seen his name on the jewelry. Sasuke must now think that he, Naruto, really did have feelings for him. Sasuke was going to mock him and use the bracelet against him! 

No, no, no!! Sasuke would know…everything! 

And like a man possessed, Naruto got to his feet – making sure his backpack was well secured – and began to run towards the bridge like the devil was on his tail.

He had to get that bracelet back somehow before it was too late.

__

The Miura group comprised of two elders (men in their late fifties), two women of the same age and a young married couple, who looked as if they couldn't get enough of the other. Sakura watched their loving display with a wistful smile, imagining herself and Lee…

Eh? Where had that thought come from? 

She absently fingered the necklace that now lay around her neck gently, wondering why in the world the bushy browed boy had come to mind first. She was imagining herself with Sasuke as married couples and nothing else. But still, it had been awfully nice of the dark-haired ninja to give her such a thoughtful gift. She sighed heavily. If only Sasuke would buy her something like this…

"Naruto is taking too long in getting here," Kakashi mumbled, although there was a faint tinge of impatience in his voice. 

Sasuke pushed himself away from the tree he had been leaning against to announce softly. "I will go look for him."

And hardly waiting for his teacher's response, he 'disappeared' from sight, only to land lithely above the highest tree in the vicinity. Sharp dark eyes surveyed the expanse of land below him, his mind churning with a million and one thoughts on what had kept his rival away for so long. The only answer he could come up with was that that _kyuubi_ was just as scared and nervous as he was inside. And it wasn't about the mission either. 

He was just about to leap out of the tree when a flash of yellow caught his eye. 

Naruto! 

Without thinking twice about it, Sasuke leapt down from the branch to a lower one, keeping his gaze firmly fixed on the speeding figure. Gauging the boy's brief resting point, Sasuke took a deep breath and 'appeared' before the blond, successfully halting the ninja's movements to a surprised screech.

For several heart stopping seconds, both boys could only stare at each other, breaths harsh and ragged from their blistering run. Naruto's flushed visage, due to his pace, darkened even more as his gaze fell to the moist parted lips before him. For one gut-wrenching second, the wild urge to pull the other boy into his arms and to seize the plump offerings in a hard kiss was too much for his young mind to bear. He staggered back weakly and would have fallen to the ground if it wasn't for the strong hand that reached out to pull him back upright. 

Unfortunately, Sasuke pulled him a bit too closely and now only mere inches separated their heated skins. 

It was last night all over again. Naruto was going to lose his mind and take the plunge. Rational thinking was going to fly out of the window and before long…before long they would be kissing each other again like there was no tomorrow. And sweet Kami, wasn't Sasuke's eyes darkening to that familiar shade of red?

Oh god…no…not now… 

The heat was becoming too unbearable.

"I…I…"

"You what?" Sasuke whispered thickly as his grip on Naruto's arm tightened just a little bit more. Just watching the boy talk now was enough to drive him crazy. Had Naruto always been this…_hot_?

Sasuke was _heat_ and Naruto knew without a doubt that with or without the bracelet he was a lost cause. This wasn't a fluke. This didn't have anything to do with the need to best his rival in the battlefield. This was about dealing with strange, wild, confusing and yet exciting emotions that had awakened within him. 

He's driving me crazy. Without even trying…he's…he's driving me crazy.

Again, Naruto tried to will his muddled thoughts together. "I…you…" What the hell was he about to say again?!

A small teasing smirk came to the genius _chuunin's_ face and to Naruto, he had never seen anyone look so sinfully sexy at that point. Good grief, just what was he thinking about right now?!

"You want me?" Sasuke teased as he leaned even closer to whisper them into the blond's ear. 

Naruto flushed and felt something hard stir within his pants. He shivered and closed his eyes, whispering a bit incoherently. "Ye…yes…I mean…no…no…"

The dark-haired boy gave a low groan of need. If last night had been a prelude to what could possibly happen between them, then Sasuke was sure that they would never make it to the bridge on time. He wanted Naruto. Had always wanted Naruto. The burning itch within him was growing stronger and stronger with each passing minute and if he didn't scratch it soon…

"Sasuke-kun!! Naruto!! Where are you?!"

Sakura! 

Both gasped softly as if they had already been caught and jumped apart with flushed and guilty looks on their features. Naruto tried to steady shaky legs, but was unsuccessful as he found himself falling down to the ground rather ungracefully. Sakura gave a small yelp of fright before rolling her eyes as she noticed who it was.

"Naruto!" she began angrily. "We've been waiting for you! What took you so long? Have you seen Sasuke-kun anywhere?!"

The _kyuubi_ gave a sheepish laugh and rose to his feet. "Ah…sorry, sorry, Sakura-chan. I just forgot something back at my house. Let's…let's go now…"

"But where's Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto stole a quick glance at the boy that was till hidden among the trees above them. He could feel his face heat up again with color at the darkened look that Sasuke gave to him, before the genius _chuunin_ vanished from sight. He gave a low moan and placed a hand against his thudding chest as he slowly followed Sakura towards the meeting point.

This was bad. No, this was _very _bad. 

Not only had he failed to retrieve the bracelet from Sasuke, but if Sakura hadn't shown up, Naruto was sure that he would have willingly given himself to the other boy with little to no hesitation whatsoever. He would have to gather some sort of self-control around Sasuke or this trip was going to be the longest one of his entire life. 

They stepped into the clearing and he vaguely registered that his nemesis was already there standing beside Kakashi, who had now begun to ask him questions. 

Naruto answered as best he could, keeping his gaze firmly fixed on an area between Kakashi's eyes.  Apparently satisfied with the blond's replies, the _jounin_ gave everyone their final instructions before setting out for the Sand. He and Sakura would lead the group in front while Sasuke and Naruto were to guard from the rear. 

_Damn it,_ thought Sakura as she reluctantly walked in front of the group with Kakashi.

_Daaaaaamn it!_ thought Naruto as he stared morosely at the ground below him. 

As for Sasuke, he only gave a curt nod in response, although his heart leapt with gratitude and hope. 

This arrangement suited him just fine as it would give him the perfect opportunity to show Naruto just how much he meant in his life.

__

Several miles ahead, the young man held out his hand to welcome back the 'third eye' within his palm. A small smile curved his lips as he stuck his hands into his pockets and began to walk back towards the village completely ignoring the waves of sand that seemed to wash over him. 

_So, they are coming, eh?_ He thought as his smile grew wider. 

Things were about to become very interesting around here…

TBC…?


	2. Chapter Two

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai, language?, implications of non-con 

**Pairings:** Sasu/Gaara/Naru

**Rating:** PG –13 for now ( I might have to bump it up in the next few chapters)

**Disclaimers:** Main characters are property of Kishimoto-san. I make no money off them.

**Author's Notes:** Thanks to Larkspur for beta'ing and to the many wonderful reviews and sporks that got me off my lazy ass and made me write up the next chapter. Yes, you saw the pairings correctly. It's not going to be purely Sasu/Naru after all. ^_~ Enjoy!

**Feedback:** Yes, please!

**

**CHAPTER TWO:**

Kankuro cracked an eye open as he heard the nearly soundless footsteps that could only belong to one person. He opened both eyes and stared dumbly and in mild surprise at what met his gaze.

"What are you smiling for?" he asked a bit too curtly as the red-haired boy made himself comfortable beside him. Even though it had been years since he had seen a real sinister smile from his younger brother, Kankuro was still prone to feeling the shivers of repulsion and fear whenever those lips curved into any form at all. 

Gaara shrugged lightly and laid on the rooftop, pale green eyes staring at the, thankfully, clear blue skies above him. The sandstorms had stopped long enough for the villagers to find some time to play outside. The sounds of happy laughter from children and grown-ups alike filled their ears causing the slightly shorter boy to smile a bit wider in growing pleasure. 

There was the familiar stirring of adrenaline coursing through his body at this time, but it had nothing to do with the need to kill another human or with the monster that had once taken precedence in his life. The knowledge that his rivals were making their way towards his village was enough to get him excited all over again. It had been almost five years since he had last seen them and Gaara hated to admit that he had spent it hoping and praying for a chance to see the two boys again. 

Especially the blond one.

There had really been no need to prove his existence to anyone anymore. With the death of his father and the defeat of the Sand Village after Orochimaru's demise, Gaara had come to appreciate those that had always cared for him. Kankuro and Temari had always been there for him, despite the way he had sometimes treated them. They were his flesh and blood and had cared for his welfare, despite their concerns or worries. It was his time now to take care of them. He would do his best to make up for some of his sins of the past…at least to them.

On the other hand, there was no denying the faint anger that still boiled in the bottom of his heart at how he had been created and used as a weapon for destruction. The thought of being a person that no one gave a shit about personally had been hurtful to the teen back then, but he had shut it all away in the pretext of searching for an existence that was meaningful to him. Killing others had been a way to satiate the raging beast within him. 

But what now? Had he given in to the peace and stability that had plagued the villages now to no longer feel any need for revenge again? No. And to be honest, it had all been the blond's fault. 

Of all the people in the world that could have talked some sense into him, it had to be that short, loud-mouthed, overconfident fool that had managed to get the message across. He was not a tool and should not have thought of himself as one. There was indeed more to life than drowning within one's lust for blood and death. 

He sighed and wiped a hand across his mouth. Things and times had changed. They had all grown up to be wiser and stronger, both in mind and spirit…or so he thought.

He turned away from Kankuro, who had been staring at him all this time, to lie on his side. He closed his eyes and tried to will the small nagging voice that was beginning to make itself heard again. It was a voice that had begun to rage ever since he had met that…

_Kikaida_

…boy. 

It had all happened over a year ago. He had just turned sixteen and was still reeling from the over-sugary cake that Temari had baked for him as he made his way towards his private thinking spot amongst the dunes. No one would ever think of following him this far and deep into the foreboding sand hills. Many still believed that there were hidden traps of quicksand that could bury you in there forever. Naturally, Gaara paid no attention to such things. 

He licked off the remnants of the icing from his fingers and grimaced at how sticky they were now. Cursing softly at Temari's tenaciousness with desserts, he almost failed to see the shadow that had fallen over him.

_Almost._

In a swift move, he ducked and shifted to the right, watching in mild surprise and irritation as his attacker flew right into a dune with a loud yell. 

_Geez…not another one,_ Gaara thought with exasperation as he eyed the legs that were sticking out, rather comically, out of the sand. He had about had it with other kids that still tried to play senseless games with him. When would they ever grow up?

He was just about to make his way back to the village, when giddy laughter had him freezing in his tracks. He spun around in bemusement to see the grinning girl....? No, it wasn't a girl. He looked closer to see that the boy, with incredibly long red hair, was shaking off the sand that had filled his cloak and hood. He looked no older than Gaara and that same impossible grin was still on his rather effeminate features. 

_Is he crazy? _Gaara thought in growing confusion.

"Hello, Gaara," the boy greeted with a wave as he walked closer to the shinobi who was unconsciously shrinking away from the other's presence. The boy noticed and stopped a few feet away with a sheepish laugh. "Ah, don't mind my earlier introduction. I was just trying to get your attention and see? It did work! You finally noticed me."

_Huh?_

"My name is Kikaida," he continued with a hand outstretched. When he saw that it wasn't going to be taken, he withdrew with an amiable smile. "I am originally from the Sound, but my family is visiting a few friends here and so I decided to explore the area. I never thought I would get to meet the famous Gaara of the Sand. I have heard so much about…hey! Where are you going to?"

"Home."

"Awww…wait for me then," came the hurried cry as he tried to catch up to the striding teen. "I just wanted to talk to you for a while."

Gaara grit his teeth and stubbornly kept his gaze pinned ahead of him. Damn! Why did he have to meet this weird person today? He began to walk a little faster with every intention of ignoring the annoying brat. It wasn't until he heard the small cry of terror, did he finally stop long enough to glance behind him. 

"Help me!" 

What the hell…? Kikaida had fallen into quicksand and from the look of things, if he didn't do anything soon, the treacherous earth was bound to swallow him completely. Feeling as if his day couldn't possibly get any worse, Gaara growled to himself and quickly formed the necessary seals that would will the sand to do his bidding. 

_"Mugen Saijin no jutsu!" _

A great blast of sand  parted the weak sand like a tornado and hoisted the coughing teen back onto safe ground. For several minutes, the boy coughed and spat out as much of the sand that had filled his mouth as possible. He staggered weakly to his feet and tried to walk forward, but Gaara noticing that he was going to fall again, did the unthinkable and actually found himself moving closer to steady Kikaida. Although, he still wasn't too comfortable touching others in any way, he realized that he would have to hold on to this boy or else…

"Thank you…Gaara-kun," came the hoarse whisper that had the shorter red-haired shinobi shaking his head quickly. 

"No problem. Let's just take you back to…wha…??"

He barely had the time to register what had just happened, but he suddenly felt his muscles go slack as if some kind of sedative had been given to him. He felt incredibly relaxed and lazy, his breath coming out slowly as he lifted heavy-lids to stare into the smiling face before him. 

"Ki…Kikaida…?" he asked weakly as he felt himself being pushed slowly but carefully to the ground.

A seductive grin had come onto the boy's face and Gaara couldn't be sure, but he felt like he had seen a weird marking on the Sound nin's neck. But all of that was wiped out of his mind as he felt the warm lips trail across his neck. He shivered in spite of the heat and reached up to try to push the other boy away albeit weakly. 

"What…what are you doing…?"

Kami, but his voice sounded like he was a million miles away. His eyes were growing even heavier and he could barely hear the softly spoken words of 'Just relax, Gaara-kun. I'll make you feel sooo good."

Yes, he did need to feel good. He had been in so much pain and now…now this was the time to allow himself to relax and give himself up to this new sensation. He did not notice that his clothes were being taken off. Neither did he notice that the once seductive grin had now become lecherous and hungry.

All Gaara could feel was warmth, something wet against his skin, his legs being lifted and the sharp pain of something that was quickly erased with the delicious sensation of being filled. He didn't know what was going on, but whatever it was…it felt incredibly _good._

_One year ago to this month,_ Gaara thought ruefully, _someone who had claimed to be from the Sound raped me. He wasn't even sure he could call it an actual 'rape' but whatever had taken place had been done without his permission. He had woken up completely naked among the dunes and had felt something sticky against his inner thighs and within his throbbing rear. The pain that had shot through his body while trying to move had almost undone him. This was not the kind of pain he was used to. This was a different kind of pain. It was strange and Gaara wanted to know what it meant, but he didn't know who to turn to or ask. _

Just what had happened to him?

Since that incident and much to his chagrin, bemusement and irritation, he had found himself beginning to take an interest in other male shinobi's backsides. He was sick. He _had_ to be getting sick. There was no way that staring at such a part of the human anatomy could make him feel this…hard and uncomfortable. He wasn't stupid. He had heard all about the 'things' that happened to boys and girls when they were extremely close. Kankuro had been more than willing to share his knowledge about sex and its repercussions to his younger brother. And although Gaara had given him the sense that he wasn't paying attention, the younger ninja had been keeping his ears attuned for any thing of substance. 

He knew he gave out the 'white stuff' whenever his dreams became more vivid than normal. And he knew that most of these dreams sometimes had him back on the sand doing _something_ with Kikaida again. But that was what bothered him the most. Besides, spending fruitless months searching for the other teen, Gaara had wanted to experience just what had happened to him back there all over again. 

_Properly_ this time. 

He sighed in frustration. He was seventeen and was yet to be with anyone romantically or sexually. No one – boy or girl – had tried to approach him for a relationship and Gaara had not gone out of his way to look for one either. He was a loner. Always had been. Always would be.

He turned his gaze back to the sky above him with a small smile. He could feel the adrenaline rush through his body again causing a familiar part of his body to stir in response. 

His rivals were coming and he just couldn't wait.

__

Kakashi eyed the clearing with an approving eye. He gave a curt nod and leaped back to where the waiting group stood.

"There's a clear stream nearby and plenty of shade for us to rest," he said with a pleased smile. "We will camp here for the night if that is alright with you, Miura-sama?" he asked the oldest of the group they were escorting.

The white-haired man, who reminded Naruto so much of the bridge-builder, Tazuna, gave a soft nod and a warm smile. "This will do, Kakashi. And besides, I think the children need to take a rest as well."

Kakashi eyed said 'children' with a raised brow. They looked anything but tired to him. Sakura was still alternating glances between the necklace around her neck and at the two boys on her right –specifically Sasuke. Meanwhile, said boys were doing their best to be as far apart from each other as possible. The jounin groaned and shook his head. It was clearly obvious that the teenagers had their issues to work out. The last thing he needed was to have it compromise their mission. 

"Oi, oi," he drawled lazily as he tried to get their attention. "Make yourselves useful and start setting up the camp."

Low murmurs of 'Hai, hai' filled the evening air as they went in search of firewood and water. Even the young couple volunteered to help and Sakura was more than grateful for the woman's company. She seemed nice and willing to talk with the pink-haired shinobi.

"My name is Hanase," she offered with a bright smile as she followed Sakura towards a small grove of broken tree limbs. 

"Haruna Sakura," came the slightly shy reply as both women fell to their knees to begin picking up as many sturdy branches for firewood. "You were just married?" She eyed the rather beautiful female with dark brown hair that was wrapped up in the familiar headgear of the Sand. Her eyes were as brown as her hair and there seemed to be a perpetual rosy glow of happiness on her cheeks. Sakura envied her. 

"Yes, I am," Hanase said quickly around a light giggle. "I met Daisuke when he came for a peace mission to my village a few months ago." The woman gave a soft and wistful sigh. "He was so shy and would hardly say a word to me, but things turned out alright in the end, didn't it? I was determined not to let him go and I practically wooed him." She laughed again and focused on the task at hand. "Have you ever fallen in love, Sakura? If I am not too bold in asking."

The shinobi's hands trembled slightly as she tried to pick up another branch. She has been in love since she had seen _his face as a little girl but it was a fruitless love. A love that would never be returned, no matter how much she tried. _

"Perhaps," she finally replied quietly. "But he is not interested in me and he never will be."

"Oh?" Hanase looked surprised. "You shouldn't give up so easily, Sakura." She rose to her feet and eyed the crouching girl with a warm smile. "Have you tried telling him the way you feel? Sometimes you have to let the man you love know how you feel about him or he will never know. You have to be the persistent one, Sakura. Don't give up on him, okay?" She glanced towards the camp and gave a small cry. "Let's hurry up and get back. I think they are beginning to worry about us."

"Hai…" came the low mumble as the pink-haired girl rose to her feet to follow the older woman back to the campsite.

_Never give up on Sasuke, huh? _Her fingers caressed the necklace around her neck again as she gave a soft sigh. How she wished things could be just that simple.

~ & ~

Sasuke placed the water bottle carefully against the flow of the small waterfall. He focused his gaze on the clear liquid trying hard to shut out the happy laughter that came from the couple a few feet away. Daisuke and Naruto had already become friends and were currently wading in the small stream. Dressed down to their boxers, both men were making fruitless attempts to catch as many fish as possible and a particularly loud scream of delight from Naruto had the bottle he had so carefully held to drop from his fingers. He cursed softly and tried to retrieve it again, sighing softly as he continued his monotonous task. 

It was always so easy to be taken in by Naruto. Sasuke had always known this and had come to accept it as a fate in life. Anyone who came in contact with the blond shinobi was prone to either befriending him or to at least leave with an impression that would not be so easily forgotten. Sasuke's jaw tightened as he felt the familiar stir of jealousy well within him. He knew he was selfish in wanting to have Naruto all to himself and it wasn't as if he had him at all to begin with. So what was a little kiss here and there? It didn't mean he had endeared Naruto to him and he was sure that the blond shinobi was even more wary and possibly 'afraid' of him now. 

_Great going, Sasuke._

He twisted the cap onto the flask and got to his feet. Daisuke, who was still a chuunin like themselves, was currently standing upon a relatively high piece of jutting rock. His arms were spread out by his sides and he was telling Naruto that he would be able to catch a fish from this distance. Naturally, the blond thought he was crazy and told him as much. Naruto was standing up to his waist in the clear waters and Sasuke was treated to the delightful and yet agonizing expanse of pale skin that glistened with water and just simply begged to be touched. The golden strands of Naruto's hair were plastered to his head and as he raised his arms to hail Daisuke, the muscles of his shoulders stretched to reveal the undeniable strength within them. The dark green boxers slid a little lower and Sasuke groaned at the tiny crack that was revealed. He couldn't trust his feet to move as the throbbing ache between his legs was nearly his undoing. He forced his gaze away and somehow did manage to get his body to respond to his will again. With steps that felt heavy, he began to wade out of the water, only to freeze as his name was called.

"Where are you going to, Sasuke? Aren't you going to join us?"

It was Daisuke that had asked the question and Sasuke was already about to shake his head to refuse the offer, when he felt himself being tugged back into the deeper parts of the stream. 

"Come have fun with us!" the older chuunin urged as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's shoulders. "We are almost about to catch a fish, aren't we, Naruto?"

The kyuubi laughed and dove into the stream, more to hide his blushing visage than anything. For a moment back there, he had _almost forgotten that Sasuke was still in the stream with them. The thought of swimming with the other shinobi with him half-naked was too much for Naruto to take. Perhaps he could swim towards the other end and escape before Sasuke could find out. _

Yeah, that seemed like the plan to take. 

He pushed himself out to get some much needed air. Wiping his eyes quickly, he glanced around him in bemusement, wondering just where everyone else had gone to…

"Ooooofff!!!"

He was knocked onto his back and soon found himself beneath the cool waters, blue eyes widening in mild panic and fear as he tried to make sense of what was happening to him. He flailed his arms about and tried to push himself back out again, but strong hands upon his shoulders kept him in place and soon had him staring into eyes of darkest night. 

_Sasuke!_

He opened up his mouth to say something – rather foolish, when you think about it – but he felt his lungs burst with the force of water that rushed into his mouth. He was pushed upwards to get some air and coughing like he was bound to die at any moment, he spun around to glare angrily at the dark-haired shinobi. 

"Sas…Sasuke, you idiot! Just what do you think you are do…huh?! Aargh!"

He was pulled back into the water by unseen hands and this time, Naruto had made sure he got a lungful of air. His face settled into a scowl, more than ready to give the irrational shinobi a piece of his mind when he was stumped into silence as he met the mischievous look in Sasuke's eyes. He could feel his heart pounding faster and harder than before and despite the coolness of the water surrounding them, his body flared up with a heat that was undeniable between them. 

Sasuke swam closer to him and their noses brushed in a light tease. They both stared helplessly into each other's eyes, hands reaching to clasp the other's as they swam lazily beneath the stream. 

Air. They had to get more air.

And with a 'whoosh' they both pushed themselves out, not releasing each other as they tried to get as much air into their lungs as possible. By some unspoken agreement, they dove back into the stream and needing no permission or invitation, Sasuke closed the distance between their lips to claim Naruto's in a searing kiss. 

Their clasped fingers tightened as the kiss intensified with each subtle movement of their bodies. Eyes slid shut as they opened up to each other, tongues caressing, tasting, sucking, nipping, and hungry for a satisfaction that could only be satisfied with one another.

~&~

Daisuke shook his head with a light laugh at the question posed. "Those two? They might still be getting fish. Sasuke did tell me that they had everything under control and I could leave."

The adults laughed except for two people. Kakashi had a thoughtful look on his features. Sakura was staring at the direction of the stream with pure dismay on hers. 

They have everything under control… 

She rose to her feet and began to walk slowly towards the stream. 

~&~

Their legs struggled to keep them afloat. Their limbs seemingly going lifeless as they gave in to the burning desire that flared within them. 

Sasuke released Naruto's hands to slide his hands down to the boxer shorts that were barely staying on the blond's body. He slipped his hands into them and almost lost it as he felt the soft yet firm flesh of Naruto's ass. Just a little bit more and he would be able to touch him down 'there.'

~&~

Sakura stood at the water's edge. She could see nothing. It looked deceptively quiet but she knew all was not as it seemed. They were both here. Together. 

And everything was under control.

_Damn it!_

~&~

Naruto's eyes widened at the touch and he tried to push himself away. No, not here. Not now. Anyone could come by and see them. And hadn't he sworn to himself not to allow himself to fall for Sasuke's charms again?

He shook his head rapidly, ignoring the pained look that came into the dark-haired shinobi's eyes as he kicked out his legs to release himself. To his utter and total embarrassment, his boxers slid off his hips and remained trapped in Sasuke's hand as he pushed himself out of the water. He barely waited to find out what the genius chuunin was planning now as he half ran/stumbled towards the safety of the shore. 

His cheeks burned with color, his entire body trembling so much that once on land, his legs gave way and he fell to his knees. It took him only a minute of trying to catch his breath before he noticed the familiar blue sandals that could only belong to one person. 

_Oh shit…oh shit…oh shit…_

He could vaguely hear Sasuke coming out of the water himself and Naruto closed his eyes in dismay, humiliation and horror as he knew without a doubt that Sakura would have put two and two together. 

Nobody said anything for a long minute as Naruto kept his eyes stubbornly closed. Sasuke, who had been ready to lash out at the blond froze in mid-stride with the damning evidence of the green boxers still in his hand. 

Sakura's fingers tightened around the necklace as she struggled not to give in to the scream that threatened to erupt from the pit of her stomach. She closed her eyes and caressed the wooden object gently. It was all a dream. It had to be all a dream. She would _make it a dream to her. After all, Hanase had told her never to give up.  _

And nodding firmly to herself, having come to a decision within herself, she opened up her eyes and said as calmly as she could muster.

"Hurry up and get dressed. Supper is ready."


	3. Chapter Three

**Author's Notes:** So, the rating has been bumped up because I am getting a bit tired of being too tame * lol* Now, we get to the naughty bits - eh - serious parts. Many, many thanks to all who have taken the time to review either here or on LJ or on my mailing lists. I really do appreciate each and every single comment, suggestion and encouragement. 

**Beta:** Larkspur, who made me think of a certain pairing that just might work. Hmmm - 

**Warnings!: **This story does contain spoilers (really should have put this in the first chapter) but it contains spoilers for the show up to its current episode -which is 69 - and for the manga, which is at Chapter 203.

Other than that - enjoy! ^____^

****

**Chapter Three:**

To say that things had grown uncomfortable amongst the teenagers would have been the understatement of the year. Their sullen mood had ended up making supper almost too quiet and gloomy for the others. Despite Kakashi's jokes and Daisuke's tales and even Hanase's attempts to tease Sakura, no one could get the three young shinobi to even give a polite smile. They only gave half-hearted replies and hardly looked at anyone.least of all, each other. 

It was beginning to irritate Kakashi to no end. 

Once the meals were cleared and the rest of the grown-ups ready to call it a night, Sasuke excused himself and wandered off somewhere. Both Sakura and Naruto gave him quick but wary looks though they stubbornly refused to move from their spots - or not. Three minutes had barely gone by, since the genius's disappearance, when Sakura got to her feet to follow.

"Where are you going to?" Kakashi asked in a deceptively lazy tone. His face was hidden behind his romance novel, successfully hiding his expression from view. 

The pink-haired girl tossed her head as if daring the jounin to refute her reply. "I am going to find Sasuke."

There was a shrug from the older man. "And what if he doesn't want to be found, Sakura? Did you think about that?"

Yes, she had, but she didn't need him to tell her about it. "I need to speak to him," she retorted a bit coldly as her glance went towards the blond shinobi who was making an attempt to crawl into his sleeping bag without being noticed. The image of the naked boy flashed through her mind and she felt the dull currents of anger she had thought she had under control, flow through her being again. There really was nothing to get upset about, she kept telling herself. If one would have looked at the situation, it was obvious that Naruto had been trying to get away from Sasuke in the first place.

_/He might be -- Sasuke might be the one who's gay after all./_

She sighed and turned back to face her teacher, only to gasp softly in surprise as she found herself staring into those knowledgeable depths. Suddenly feeling defensive, she raised trembling hands to caress her necklace and asked quickly, "Well.may.may I go now?"

Kakashi shrugged again. "I do not like you going off on your own, Sakura, especially at this time of the night."

"I can take care of myself, thank you," she snapped coldly. "If I don't leave now, I won't be able to catch up."

"Fine, fine," he agreed with a heavy sigh. What was the point in arguing with a determined girl who was too stubborn to realize what was going on about her. He spared a glance at Naruto. The kyuubi was still having issues with his sleeping bag and was currently eyeing the zipper as if it were the cause of all his problems. Kakashi felt something lurch in his chest at the almost pained expression on the teen's face. If there was anyone that needed advice and help now, it was Naruto - 

"Sensei--"

"I said you could go, Sakura, but I expect both of you to be back here in an hour. You each have to keep watch tonight."

She gave a soft nod and began to move towards the path she had seen her teammate walk through. She would find out the truth once and for all and save herself the grief of having to know that her love was never going to be returned.

# #

Naruto finally figured out why the zipper was stuck. A piece of the sleeping bag cloth had stuck itself into it and with one final hard yank, he pulled it out barely noticing the small cut he had given to himself in the process. The bright red of blood upon his thumb was swallowed within his mouth as he sucked hard on it. It would heal quickly. It almost always did. It was as if the beast within him had an insatiable appetite for his blood and fed off it at any opportunity.

He could hear Hanase and Daisuke giggling and laughing amongst themselves and for the first time all day, he felt an emotion close to envy sear through his being. Why couldn't he find a normal girl to fall in love with? Any hope of getting close to Sakura was completely out of the question now. Years of being knocked around and given the cold shoulder could make one jaded about such things. 

He lay within the warm confines of his sleeping bag and stared blindly at the dying embers of the campfire. Absently, his fingers caressed his wrists gently. 

_The bracelet--_

He had to get it back from Sasuke as soon as possible. Perhaps it was the thing causing his teammate to act this - _strange._ Perhaps the old woman had also put a love potion or something inside of it to make them both act this crazy. On any other ordinary day, Sasuke would never have gone out of his way to--

His mind couldn't conjure up the word 'seduce' and so he settled for something else.

_-- harass_ him like this. He bit his lower lip and groaned softly as the lingering taste of Sasuke's kiss caused him to shift restlessly. The more they did it, the better it seemed to become. Naruto's face heated up and he burrowed deeper within the bag. Sasuke had 'stolen' his first kiss and making it become a habit would have to stop soon or Naruto was sure he would never be able to resist the next time such an opportunity came up.

_I think I had just better try not to be alone with him again, that's all,_ he thought with a firm nod. It should be easy to do. He would beg Kakashi, if need be, to allow him to lead the group. Besides, Sakura would clearly love the chance to be with Sasuke, wouldn't she?

He vaguely wondered what she must have been thinking when she had seen them on shore earlier. Naruto had still been unable to look at her and had blindly reached for his shorts from Sasuke to slip into them quickly. He hadn't even remained to see what would have happened next. Like a coward, he had run back to the camp and ignored the bewildered looks that came his way. The entire situation had been too embarrassing to talk about. 

Somehow, it all boiled down to Sasuke. Everything _always_ seemed to boil down to Sasuke. The guy was making everyone's life a living hell without even trying. 

_Damn --_

"Stop mumbling and try to get some rest, Naruto," came the low drawl that had the blond stiffening in surprise. Had he been saying all of that aloud? Or was Kakashi-sensei just being obnoxious again? He turned around to glance at the teacher and to his chagrin, the jounin still had his nose stuck in his book. It was a bit annoying when you really thought about it. 

Fine. He would stop thinking about anything and just sleep it off. He would wait until everyone was fast asleep before searching through Sasuke's things for his bracelet. The sooner he got it, the quicker he could get rid of this curse that was ruining both their lives. 

Or so he thought --

# #

Sasuke sat upon the rather huge boulder and raised the silver jewelry a bit higher to take a good look at it. 

It was rather simple - just a plain amulet-type thing that wouldn't have caught anyone's eye at first glance. But underneath the pale evening moon, it glittered and glowed like something ethereal in his grasp. It also felt incredibly warm and he knew it wasn't just from his body heat. The letters of Naruto's name were still etched on the inside and they seemed even more pronounced than they were earlier this morning. 

Just what was Naruto doing with a bracelet like this? He wouldn't have thought that the blond shinobi was into jewelry. Or perhaps this was something special to him. 

A frown creased his handsome features. Naruto had looked rather desperate to get it back, so it had to mean something more than just an ordinary piece of --

"What are you looking at?"

_Fuck! _

He tucked the bracelet away quickly and spun around to face the pink-haired girl that stood beside him with her hands behind her back. Thanks to the brightness of the moon, Sasuke could make out the faint blush on her cheeks, but there was a look in her eyes that told him otherwise. She had still not forgotten what had happened by the river. Not that such a thing could be forgotten so easily. 

He didn't care -- did he?

"Nothing," he finally replied as he turned back to face the lush landscape before them. "Shouldn't you be resting?" he asked a bit too curtly, still cursing himself inwardly for letting his guard down so easily. He should have been able to sense her coming or worse, any enemy approaching. Thinking about Naruto this much was beginning to affect him in more ways than one.

"It wasn't nothing," Sakura muttered and inwardly they both knew that the reply did not just apply to their current position. Her hands reached for the necklace to caress it again. She really didn't know why she was doing this but it gave her a sense of comfort and security -- somehow. 

"Why--" she swallowed tightly and tried again, unable to stare at the strong and unyielding back of the boy she had always loved. "Why won't you talk to me, Sasuke?"

"I am not sure I understand what you are trying to say, Sakura," he replied smoothly as the hairs at the back of his neck began to prickle in awareness. 

Someone else was watching them.

"Yes, you do know, Sasuke," she continued persistently as she walked around the rock to stand before him. She lifted her gaze to stare into the passive expression on the handsome visage above her. Her eyes shimmered with unshed tears as she recognized the stubborn look. He wasn't going to tell her anything as usual. He was going to ignore her or worse insult her again.

"You are cruel, Sasuke," she said in growing desperation. "You are _cruel!_ To me, to - to - Naruto - to everyone!" The tears were beginning to fall now and she was powerless to stop them. "You think you seek revenge for what your brother did to you, but you are turning out to be just like him! Selfish and cruel!"

He felt his blood run cold. His hands tightened into fists as he grit his teeth at the comparison. For one wild moment, the thought of wrapping his fingers around the pale neck before him and choking the life out of her, consumed him to the point of insanity. He growled and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself before giving in to his anger. He was not Itachi. He could never be like his brother. He would make sure of that. He stuck his hand within the pocket of his uniform and his fingers came in contact with the cold and then warm bracelet. Like a lifeline, he grasped it as tightly as possible, feeling a slow but welcome rush of rationale and serenity flow through his being. 

He would be okay now. Sakura was obviously distraught. She really did have to go and get some rest.

"I am not distraught!!"

The vehement cry had Sasuke opening his eyes in surprise. He had not been aware that he had said his thoughts out loud, but from Sakura's obvious response, he guessed he must have. He stared at her tear-streaked face and felt a rare but undeniable feeling of pity for her. 

"Why don't you go ahead and ask me _the_ question, Sakura?" he murmured softly. "It's practically burning a hole on your tongue."

The girl shuddered and covered her face with her hands. She sobbed helplessly knowing it was inevitable. She didn't need to ask. She had already gotten her answer and she would have to deal with it whether she liked it or not.

Naruto. Of all people, it had to be Naruto.

"Lee -- Lee likes you, Sakura," Sasuke continued quietly as his fingers continued to caress the bracelet gently. "He gave you that necklace you keep touching all the time." He smiled softly and Sakura, who had lifted her head to gape at him, noticed the lazy action with a swelling sense of jealousy. That smile was not for her. That beautiful smile that seemed to light up his entire visage was never going to be for her. 

"Why don't you go to him, Sakura?"

"You are insane," she retorted in a trembling voice. "Lee-san is a good friend to me! I cannot abuse that trust!"

"Is he -- really?" The bracelet was so warm. It felt like he was touching Naruto all over again and much to his surprise, he felt himself getting hard down there again. He shifted restlessly and lowered his head, trying hard to stop his cheeks from burning at the image that was now filling his mind. 

Sakura, too distraught over Sasuke's comment, failed to notice the quickened breathing or the flushed look on the teen's face. "Yes, he is really! Lee-san would never do anything like.like what you did to me!"

Sasuke was having a very hard time thinking coherently now and somewhere at the back of his mind, he had the feeling that the damn bracelet was causing him to feel this way. He wanted to release his grip on the jewelry but the sensation he was feeling now was too good to let go of. He groaned and closed his eyes. 

Sweet, Kami, but Naruto's hands on his skin was just too much for him to take. He was practically burning up now.

"Sas -- Sasuke?" came the trembling whisper from Sakura as she finally noticed the teen's odd behavior. Sasuke seemed to be swaying. "Sasuke?! Are you alright?"

_Keep - touching - me - Naruto--_

# #

The blond's brows furrowed. Had someone called his name? 

No, that was impossible. It was probably just him imagining things again. 

And with a soft sigh, he rolled onto his back and went back to dreams that were filled with thoughts of eating Ichiraku's ramen.

# #

Fire. 

It was like fire burning through his very soul. He was so hard now, he knew he was bound to explode at any minute. 

"Sas - uke --" She reached out tentatively to touch him, only to stifle a scream of terror as his hand gripped her wrist tightly to hold it prisoner. She found herself staring into blood red eyes that blazed with an emotion that bordered on madness. 

Sasuke was breathing extremely hard at this time. A light sheen of sweat had broken out on his brow and for a moment, Sakura was sure she was seeing the same Sasuke that had been cursed by Orochimaru's seal, five years ago. She could sense that feeling of lust for blood and death around the teenager and for the first time in a long while, she felt her skin grow cold at the thought of losing her life like this. 

"Sasuke!" she screamed as she felt her wrist being crushed within his grasp. The pain was blinding and she almost lost consciousness as she struggled to maintain her wits about her. "It's me, Sakura! Let me go!!"

She futilely tried to push him away, knowing full well how useless it was as he was so much stronger than she could ever be, but the push seemed to be enough as he suddenly released her with a light grunt. His hand had slipped away from his death grip on the bracelet and as he staggered backwards weakly, he blinked slowly as if trying to get a sense of orientation again. 

What the hell had just happened?

"Sakura?" he called out softly as he lifted his gaze to meet the fearful ones of the girl who was now holding her wrist and moving away from him. "Sakura -- did I --?"

"Is the curse coming back?" she asked softly, trying hard to squash down her panic. "Is that it? Is the curse coming back?!"

He shook his head slowly, his fingers reaching to caress the now sealed curse upon his neck. No, it definitely wasn't the seal's fault this time. He glanced at the slight bulge within his jacket. 

_This bracelet --._

"Is everything alright here?" Kakashi asked as he suddenly appeared before the silent teens with a raised brow. He was no fool for he had sensed the uncomfortable tension in the air. He eyed Sakura with a light frown motioning for her to show him the damage done. Knowing that trying to explain what had happened wouldn't help matters, she did as she was told and held up the broken wrist for the teacher to inspect. 

Sasuke spun on his heels and began to make his way back to the camp, his hand still placed against his head as if trying to stop a pounding headache or worse. 

Kakashi and Sakura watched him, both with wary expressions on their faces. Once he was out of sight, she asked softly. 

"Is it the --?"

"No," the jounin replied quickly as he tried to heal as much of the wound as possible. "It could be just a --relapse."

The girl raised a brow in skepticism. "_Relapse?_ What in the world are you talking about?"

"It could be something you said to him to make him feel that way, Sakura." He moved her wrist a little. "How does that feel now?"

"Good," she responded and then continued softly. "I did compare him to Itachi - maybe -- maybe that was what got him upset--?"

Kakashi stared at the lowered head and thought carefully on a suitable reply. He had a feeling that it wasn't just because of that. But to appease Sakura, he would have to agree with that logic. 

"Yeah," he finally replied with a reassuring smile. "That would probably be it. You shouldn't have compared him to his brother. You know the way he feels about that."

If it were anymore possible, she lowered her head and sniffled softly. "I just screw things up all the time, don't I, sensei? Maybe I shouldn't even be around here anymore --"

Her eyes flew open in surprise as she found herself suddenly engulfed in a warm hug. 

_A hug._ That was what she had really needed all this time, wasn't it? For someone to hold her and to tell her that everything was going to be all right, wasn't it?

"Sen - sei --" she mumbled thickly as she wrapped her arms tightly around his strong form to sob silently into it. It wasn't Sasuke, but for now, she would take just about anyone ready and willing to help her out of her predicament. She had never felt so alone in her life before.

As for Kakashi, he could only offer her this small sense of comfort. He glanced at the object hovering a few but rather indiscreet feet away from them, with a light frown. He, too, wasn't really sure of what had happened to Sasuke, but one thing was for sure - things weren't going to get any easier for any of them.

# #

Gaara frowned lightly at all he had seen. 

It was obvious that the girl had feelings for the Uchiha survivor, but Sasuke for his part had shown no interest in pursuing those feelings. 

And then there had been that odd moment when the chuunin had tried to kill the girl. Gaara had felt a similar and all too familiar rush of adrenaline flow through his body at the thought of eliminating the female. His fingers had tightened into clenched fists on his lap, his body trembling slightly as his breathing quickened with each movement from the couple. 

He still wasn't sure of what had brought about the sudden change in Sasuke, but whatever it was, Gaara knew he wanted, no _needed_ to have a bit of it. He had never felt such a rush of  'power' before -- well at least for a long time now. He almost missed having that sense of invincibility and wanted to reclaim it back by all means possible. 

He needed to go to sleep, but his curiosity had him following the genius chuunin again to see what he could be up to now. And so settling back against the wall of his bedroom, he closed his real eyes and allowed his third to do the 'seeing' for him all over again.

# #

Sasuke stumbled back to the camp, groaning softly as he fell to his knees. He still felt a bit woozy, but was otherwise fine. Thankfully, the bracelet had stopped burning a hole in his pocket and his urge to touch it again had dwindled to nothing - which was a good thing or he wasn't sure he could explain his sudden need to screw Naruto to the ground to anyone. 

The Miura group had all fallen asleep and as he pulled his bag open, he spared a glance at the object of his thoughts for the past hour or more. Naruto was sprawled halfway out of his sleeping bag. His mouth was wide open and a thin line of drool trailed down his chin. Sasuke shook his head in disbelief and rubbed a hand over his eyes, idly wondering why those images of he and Naruto doing the most unimaginable and rather obscene acts of lovemaking had come to his mind on that rock.

_Strange --_

He shook his head again and slipped within his sleeping bag, forcing himself not to think of anything else anymore. The dull sensation of being watched still hadn't let go of his thoughts as well, but he would deal with that in the morning. 

Right now, he was so tired -- he could barely - think --

# #  
  


Gaara's eyes flew open and he stared blindly at the wall before him.

There was an attraction there. That was what it was. He had been so excited at seeing the two boys the first time around that he had failed to notice the tension between them. But now, he had noticed it from the look the Uchiha boy had given to the one called Naruto. 

His frown deepened. 

What did that look mean? Could it be that the Uchiha boy had a liking for the blond one? Perhaps they had already done that _thing _that Kikaida had done to him? Was that why the Uchiha boy was acting so -- _strange?_

He bit his lower lip and lay back on his futon with his eyes wide open. There was a dull flame licking away at the pit of his stomach. He did not recognize it as jealousy, or perhaps it was that he refused to acknowledge it. But still, he didn't like it. He didn't like that look at all. 

He turned to his side and tried to will himself to sleep. In a day, they would arrive in his village. And as he closed his eyes, he vowed to himself to gorge out the eyes of the Uchiha boy if he even dared to look at Naruto in _that _way again.

# #   
  


In over fifty years of practice, Ojou-san wasn't one to make silly mistakes, especially in her line of work. She had counseled many troubled marriages and relationships. She had healed many ailments and wounds with her wide range of medicines and herbs. Her healing jutsu was the most respected in the village and even the Hokages had come to her for help on more than one occasion. 

But as she stared at the simple, plain bracelet on the table before her, she couldn't help wondering if for the first time in over fifty years, she might have actually made a mistake. 

Her intentions had been to give the kyuubi a bracelet that would have set his restless heart at ease with the finding of true love. If it had been a girl, then perhaps things would have been all right. Romantic interests between a boy and a girl were usually sweet and blossomed over time. The bracelet would bloom along with the couple and might make them both fruitful in the years to come. 

No one had told her about the love between two boys or men and its effect on the bracelet. It was all well and good that she had known that Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke had feelings for one another and that the bracelet would naturally show who they cared for --

**But.**

What could happen to a bracelet that was influenced by intense emotions from not one or two, but _three _people? Jealousy? Need? Lust? Desire? Would it lead them to madness? To the depths of hell and back? To the very brink of insanity, so consumed with their need to be with each other that they lost all sense of being or worse their humanity?

Her hands trembled slightly as she watched the flame from the candle flicker back and forth in the silent room. 

Three boys. Each with restless demons within them.

The flame flickered a bit faster. 

Ah -- perhaps she had made a mistake then --

The flame went out and darkness fell suddenly like a cloak of the very demon itself.

TBC --

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Author's Notes (2):** Let's see if I can address a few people's questions or issues from the last time:

**Ephi** - No more random characters? Hehe -- I have the feeling that Kikaida will show himself again, so don't worry he's not just some guy I felt like writing up for the heck of it. ^^

**Furio **- Thanks so much for the sentiments regarding the family. I really appreciate the support. * hugs* Oh and the Sasu/Gaara/Naru thing will have to be changed. It's definitely Naruto in the middle of the triangle. Poor kid --Not! 

And yes! I agree with those of you who say that Sakura and Lee should be together, but will that happen in this story - eh -- I am not sure, so no one should hold their breath.

Thanks for reading and don't forget to let me know what you think! *bows gratefully *


	4. Chapter Four

**Warnings: ** Angst, violence (not too graphic), language, OC

**Spoilers:** Everything up to Chapter 205 and Episode 71 (as of this posting)

**Author's Notes:** I have taken the liberty of 'borrowing' Kimimaru for this chapter. His character is quite easy to toy around with and so for this story he is already 'dead'. For those who are going 'Huh? Who's Kimi-whatchamacallit?', he's just the latest bishonen that Kishimoto san has been kind enough to dish out to the growing fangirl audience.

Thanks so much to everyone that has left me a review/encouragment/comment/crtique. /hugs/ I appreciate each and every single one! Enjoy! ^_^ 

****

****

**Chapter Four:**

His hollow footsteps echoed within the darkened hallway. He had no real idea of where he was or going to, but his feet seemed to recognize each path as if already familiar with it. It was pitch black. The kind of black that made you see…_white_. He squeezed his eyes shut and opened them again as if hoping that somehow the black would vanish. But to his dismay and chagrin, it remained as silent and as void as before. It was almost depressing.

Almost.

Little did he question the dull sense of pleasure he got from walking within a darkness that his being seemed familiar with. Once upon a time, he had lived in such a place. Of course, he would know it only too well.

All too suddenly, a door appeared before him. A door so high that it's top could not be seen from his vantage point. A door with a prominent _Juin Jutsu_ upon it in dull gold that seemed to glow in the black.  Again, a feeling of déjà vu so strong sent him falling to his knees as he slapped a hand against his neck. 

_The pain. Sweet Kami, the pain!_

He could feel his body flare up in agony as he fell to the cold, hard ground. Hot fire seemed to coil within the pit of his stomach and towards his heart. It would burn and destroy him inside. He wasn't sure of how it would happen, but he couldn't allow it to get to him. He _wouldn't!_ Fingers clawed desperately at the three mark seal that was beginning to spread across his neck and towards his face. 

_No! No more of this! Please no more!_

Warm blood seeped down his trembling fingers as he continued to writhe at the torture being inflicted upon him. He was practically ripping his skin apart and even without looking up, he could already tell that someone was now watching him.

"Give me the bracelet, Sasuke-kun."

Low, guttural, dripping with saccharine sweetness with an underlying hint of evil. That voice was undeniable and the teen had sworn he had gotten rid of it long ago. He tried to scramble away from the voice, but it seemed to boom and loom over him. The former sennin was everywhere. In his mind, in his heart, in his very being. Orochimaru was sucking the life out of him again and he could barely breathe.

_Let me go!_ He begged in a soundless scream. _Let me…go!_

"The bracelet…Sasuke-kun…"

He screamed soundlessly again, dark eyes widened with a terror that seemed to consume his entire visage. The damned piece of jewelry could be felt burning a hole in his pocket and for one wild instant the thought of throwing it at the other shinobi became overwhelming. 

"Just bring it out and give it to me, Sasuke. My sweet…"

"Sasuke!!!"

That voice!

He could hear Orochimaru hiss in annoyance. A snake's tongue flickered through the door and made a mad and almost desperate lunge towards the cowering teen. Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the inevitable, but strong hands clamped hard upon his shoulders to pull him up and away from danger. He was still in the black, but it wasn't as ominous now. In fact, he welcomed it with a faint sense of excitement, anticipation and relief. Someone – someone he knew quite well - had rescued him from the snake's pit. And as he turned around to smile warmly at his rescuer, the name he would have called out, died on his lips as sharp but deadly pale green eyes met his. 

"You…!" Dark eyes grew wide in confusion as the face came closer to his. He raised a hand to fend off his new attacker…

And then there was nothing.

&

Naruto sat upright with a jerk, frantic blue eyes darting about in slight panic as he tried to still his rapid beating heart. He wiped a trembling hand across his forehead, wincing, as it felt wet and feverish against his palm. He couldn't be falling sick now, could he? He had felt fine this afternoon. But at the back of his mind, he knew that it had little or nothing to do with having a fever. He had just experienced the weirdest dream and even trying to explain it to himself was going to be virtually impossible.

Had he just dreamt he was…_Sasuke?!_

A low moan from the sleeping bag a few feet away had him turning sharply towards it. Sasuke didn't seem to be having a peaceful night himself and the blond shinobi could feel something acidic rise to his throat as an image flashed through his mind. _The three-mark seal._ Sasuke had begun to have the seal that they had once thought completely gone. Somehow, in some way, the cursed seal had returned.

_How…how do I know that?! It was just a dream!_ His mind screamed.

He raised his knees and buried his aching head within his palms, closing his eyes and moaning as if in pain while struggling to make sense of what was going on. 

_It was just a dream,_ he began to chant to himself. _I just…just…_

_Walked into another person's sub-conscious?! How freakishly weird is that, Naruto?_ His mind taunted mercilessly. 

He moaned again, trying hard to ignore that voice that always seemed to mock him. Yes, it was ridiculous really. There was no logical explanation for why he should find himself wandering around in someone else's dream. It was all just a figment of his overburdened mind…not that he knew just what could have it so preoccupied.

_Shouldn't you be looking for something right now, Naruto?_ It teased again.

_What…what am I looking for?_

_The bracelet, dummy._

"Ah!" He slapped a hand over his mouth and glanced around the sleeping camp, hoping that no one had woken up at his small cry. Sakura looked peaceful in her sleeping bag as did the Miura group in their tent. Naruto figured that Kakashi sensei was still on watch, for he could not make out the tall man anywhere. But this was no time to worry about the nosey teacher. He had to find his bracelet as quickly as possible. 

He slid out of his bag silently. And on his hands and knees, he began to crawl towards the other shinobi's backpack. It lay at an awkward angle beside Sasuke's feet (or at least where his feet were supposed to be) and Naruto guessed he would have to be extremely careful so as not to rouse his sleeping companion. He stole a quick glance at the sweaty and flushed face of the genius chuunin and again, Naruto could feel that overwhelming sense of déjà vu wash over him. 

What if he really had been in Sasuke's mind? Did that mean that Sasuke was now in Naruto's mind?

He pursed his lips and screwed up his eyes in thought. It would definitely be a bizarre position to be in. His mind was his own and he was _awake_ and it didn't feel as if anyone was roaming in his head right now. Surely, if Sasuke was in his dream, then he was bound to feel something, right?

The bracelet… 

"Right." He shook his head lightly and began to reach for the black bag. Every now and then, he would steal a quick look at Sasuke's face to see if he had woken up yet. A light sheen of sweat broke out on the blond's brow as he furrowed them in concentration.

Just a little bit more… 

"Yes!" he whispered in triumph as his fingers caught a hold of a strap, only to find himself sucking in a harsh breath of shock and fear as Sasuke sat up abruptly with his kunai in hand ready to stick it in Naruto's throat. One false move and Naruto was sure his life would have ended tonight. Funny thing though…Sasuke's eyes were still closed.

_Gah, he's even ready for a fight in the middle of his sleep. What kind of a guy is he?_

Neither said a word for at least a minute or two, but a soft sigh from Sasuke and a mumbled 'It's just you', had the blond giving out his own sigh of relief, while watching the genius fall back to his bag to sleep again.

Strange indeed.

Not wasting another minute, Naruto's fingers, albeit shaky, began to undo the snaps as quickly as he could. Seeking desperately, he felt around the extra pieces of clothing, deliberating keeping his eyes away from looking directly into the bag. He would use his fingers to find the jewelry. Anything to spare him the agony of knowing just what Sasuke kept in his bag. The very idea that he was doing something this…_intimate_…was enough to get his cheeks flushing with heat and embarrassment.

But those feelings were quickly replaced with growing apprehension as the elusive bracelet was not found. Short of throwing the shinobi's items to the ground in frustration, Naruto knew without a doubt that it was _not_ in Sasuke's bag. 

What if the dark-haired chuunin hadn't even brought it at all?!

He cursed beneath his breath and sat back on his haunches, now eyeing the immobile body beneath the sleeping bag. He knew where his thoughts were beginning to lead him to and shaking his head rapidly, he turned away to crawl back to his bag. There was no way in hell he was going to search Sasuke's body for it. Just the idea of touching the other boy again was enough to send his body throbbing with an ache that he was still yet to fully understand. And with a low groan, Naruto knew he would have to swallow his pride and ask Sasuke personally in the morning. 

&

The Village of Sound was restless. It was a restlessness that had come about from their crushing defeat in the hands of the Leaf and the lingering bitterness from the Sand's betrayal. Their leader was or had basically been rendered useless after their humiliating loss and many of the villagers had come to realize that they were now being lead by a walking corpse. 

No one had really seen Orochimaru in person in a long time. For almost five years, the elusive sennin had been a recluse in his palace - never wanting to see his people or acknowledge them. If any contact was to be made with him, they would have to go through the shifty-eyed Kabuto, a trusty assistant to the Snake Charmer, who never ceased to make them even more uneasy. It had begun as a rumor, but had quickly taken a life of its own as more and more people began to get a sense of the danger that lay ahead for them. Many had begun to realize that Orochimaru sought for bodies to use for his survival. The disappearances of young teenage boys had caused many to seek refuge in nearby villages, but unfortunately, once higher authorities got a wind of such treachery…only death awaited him or her. 

But on this day, one person was willing to take the chance and he wasn't going to give up so easily.

"You are crazy!" came the harsh whisper from the wide-eyed teen named Zaku. He watched in panic as his best friend continued to stuff as much personal items as he could into the small satchel. "You'll get caught, Kikaida!"

"No, I won't," came the hurried response as sharp eyes glanced around the small room. He hoped he hadn't left anything behind. "I planned it carefully this time…"

"Remember what happened the last time you did try to escape! They caught Kimima…"

A cold glare from the red-haired boy had Zaku shutting his mouth up quickly. He knew that Kikaida hated any conversation that concerned his older brother. The traitor had left their village years ago to seek power from Orochimaru and had ended up selling his soul to the very devil himself. Kikaida had sworn revenge, in the belief that Orochimaru had killed his brother, but after years of watching and learning, the awful truth had come crashing down like a ton of bricks. Kimimaru had only been used as a vessel for the cursed sennin. His brother had just been another chess piece in Orochimaru's grand scheme. It had definitely been a bitter pill to swallow. 

And through it all, he was yet to know how his brother _really_ died.

He hoisted the bag across his shoulders and smiled wanly at the depressed looking teen beside him. "Don't worry too much about me, Zaku," he said softly as he leaned closer to place a soft kiss on his forehead. "I'll be extremely careful." And placing the tips of his fingers together, he transformed into one of the many Sound nin who were prone to guard the village at this time of the day. 

"Maybe someday I'll come back to get you out of here," he murmured thickly as his fingertips caressed the smooth chin gently. "Someday…"

The sun was beginning to rise over the horizon. If he was to make his escape, he would have to do it now. And with a final wave at his desolate friend, he leapt out of the window and towards a freedom that he had always longed for. 

&

By mid-morning, not only had Naruto not been able to say a word to Sasuke, he hadn't even been able to catch the dark-haired boy's gaze. It was no fault of his really, the Uchiha genius was the one who had gone out of his way _not_ to meet Naruto's eyes. No matter how much the blond shinobi tried, it seemed as if Sasuke was determined not to give in.

What the hell…? 

"We should be in the Sand by tomorrow morning," Kakashi announced loudly as he turned to give a small and encouraging smile to the silent girl walking beside him. "Not bad for our trip, ne?"

"Not bad at all," the elder agreed with a laugh that was followed by shy giggles from Daisuke and his bride. "You truly are as good as they say you are, Kakashi."

The jounin had the grace to blush as he scratched the back of his head nervously. "Ah ha. You flatter me too much, Miura-sama."

Naruto made a face at Kakashi's act of 'shyness' before turning to glance at his scowling partner's visage again. With a light huff, he whispered harshly at him. "Where is it, Sasuke?"

As if being awoken from a daydream, the genius chuunin turned hooded black depths upon the flushed blond beside him. They darkened a bit more as they clashed with bemused but defiant blue ones. A small smile curved his lips as his gaze fell to the parted moist ones of the blond before him. Everything seemed to fade away to nothing, leaving only he and Naruto in this special place he had created just for both of them. There would be no one to bother them ever again. 

"Just…the two of us…" he whispered thickly as his hands reached up to…

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Naruto cried out quickly as he slapped away Sasuke's hand none too gently. For one wild moment, he had been sure that Sasuke was hypnotizing him or something. It was the same feeling he had back at the river and his rapid breathing wasn't helping much as he knew just where his thoughts had begun to lead him. 

He wanted Sasuke again and all to himself too. 

Turning his heated face away, he began to walk a little faster, hoping that perhaps putting more of a distance between them would help to ease his confusion. He lifted his gaze and met the saddened ones of Sakura before him. An ache so strong shot down his spine and he lowered his lashes again in shame. If only he could turn back time and change things around… a little. 

"Do you…do you hate me, Naruto?" came the soft whisper that had him doing a double take and his steps faltering in bemusement. 

Sasuke… 

"You do, don't you?" the chuunin continued in that familiar low timbre that had Naruto shivering in response. Damn his physical reaction to anything that concerned the other shinobi. It was as if his body had a mind of his own. And the raw pain he had sensed from the question had him feeling even more guilty for his actions towards Sasuke lately. 

"Sasuke, I…"

The group was a bit ahead of them now, but neither boy seemed to care much as their footsteps became slower. Sasuke still had his head lowered, his hands stuck deep into the pockets of his pants even as he continued to walk. 

"If I tried to touch you again, would you let me, Naruto?"

The blond bit his lower lip in dismay. He knew the answer to that, but he didn't want to give the other chuunin any sense of satisfaction. If Sasuke did touch him again, he would be powerless to resist, that much was certain. He groaned inwardly and rubbed a hand across his forehead. It would be better to make light of the otherwise tense situation. Thinking straight or coherently wasn't exactly in the agenda at this time.

"Well…it depends on what kind of touch it is," he teased lightly and then wished he hadn't as Sasuke's head shot up to pin him with those intense dark eyes again. "I mean…I mean…well…I don't mind you touching me on a regular…I mean like normal…"

Just what was he trying to say?!

But to his immense relief, Sasuke gave a soft smile and a small nod of understanding. "I know what you mean, Naruto." He reached into his pocket to pull out the small piece of jewelry that had caused him to feel so many conflicting emotions in the space of one day. "You were looking for this, right?"

The blond could only gape at the bracelet as if it were a snake. It shone brightly in the midmorning light and with hands that trembled slightly, he finally accepted it, noticing that it was still warm from Sasuke's touch. Holding it to his chest, he tried to open up his mouth to say something…anything to ease the tension between them, but to his chagrin, Sasuke had already begun to walk a little bit faster so as to catch up to the others. 

Why had the shinobi held onto it for so long? Why had he asked those strange questions about his feelings? Just what did Sasuke understand about _anything_ right now? 

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, only to open them up quickly as a low rustle of leaves behind him had him turning sharply. He narrowed his gaze in caution. There seemed to be no one behind him, but then again, appearances could be deceiving. 

"Oi, Naruto! Hurry up!"

"Hai, Kakashi sensei!"

_Maybe it's just my imagination again,_ he thought with a shrug as he jogged up to catch his teammates. He tucked the bracelet into a pocket and promptly forgot about it. His mind was on other pressing matters that had little to do with a piece of jewelry. Once they got back to the Leaf, he was returning the troublesome thing to Ojou-san and that was it.

&

"Don't let him get away!"

Shit! 

"Flank him, you idiots! Surround him!"

Double shit! 

Several shuriken flew by. Yet another struck his forearm and it bled freely, but he was too far-gone to stop now. His carefully executed plan for escape had not gone so well after all. He had gotten as far as the main gates of the village when the firm voice of Hakuna, the head of the ANBU, had frozen him in his tracks. 

"Trying to run away, Kikaida?"

How had they known?! 

He had spun around slowly, horror, dismay and disappointment on his features as he spotted Zaku standing amidst them with an apologetic smile on his face. 

The traitor! Just like his brother, he had been sold out again.

I'll never forgive you, Zaku. Never! 

And now, he was about to die. He would have to find a safe spot to perform the 'Feathery Sleep' genjutsu. He was beginning to feel faint and his vision was growing blurry, but with determination, he found a relatively high tree branch to steady himself upon. He could sense the ANBU team fast approaching and knowing he would have little to no time to prepare himself, he squeezed his eyes shut and concentrated deeply. 

Please…please…work for me now… 

The first ANBU noticed the sudden fall of feathers and tried to open up his mouth to warn the others, but they had begun to fall at an even faster rate causing his words to die in his throat as he collapsed to the ground in deep sleep. One after the other, they fell to the power of the spell, except for two people. Zaku and Hakuna had stayed back, both knowing that the desperate teen would have tried something like this. 

"Wait," Hakuna chided softly as he placed a hand on Zaku's shoulder to stop the teen from dashing after their prisoner. "We'll wait until he's stopped somewhere. From the look of things, he wouldn't have run very far."

Zaku grit his teeth, biting back his comments with a respectful nod. Little did they know just how fast his former friend really was. Wounded or not, Kikaida was bound to reach the Sand by nightfall at least.

&

I am nothing but a coward. Too afraid to let him know what I feel and yet I dare to look him in the face to pretend as if I am still such a 'tough guy'. 

He kicked at a stone on the ground angrily. The bracelet was gone and in its wake, a hollow almost sullen mood had befallen him. 

_What kind of a dumb question was that? Why is it so important for me to know how he feels about me? It's obvious that I've freaked him out in more ways than one. What's the point of continuing this charade if it will only cause me to feel more empty inside?_

_I want the bracelet back…_

In actuality, he was still trying to decipher what his dream had truly meant. Was it the power of the bracelet that had made him dream of Orochimaru and that…that…

Gaara.

…boy? It was clearly Naruto's voice that had rescued him, but it had been Gaara who had pulled him out of danger. Just what did it all mean? He shook his head and focused his attention on the group before him. They had begun to sing a local song that was vaguely familiar although it really made no sense to him. Naruto was the loudest of them all. He knew each word and much to his surprise, the teen had quite a decent singing voice. Each sharp rise and fall of a note, resonated deep within Sasuke's soul, causing a light flush of color to fill his cheeks. He imagined Naruto singing only for him and was embarrassed to find himself having to steady himself against a tree at the rather powerful and intimate thought. 

Dream on… 

"Come on Sasuke!" Naruto cried out in excitement as he placed an arm around the surprised teen's shoulders. His earlier trepidation regarding touching the genius chuunin seemed to have vanished with the relatively good mood amongst them. "Sing with us!"

Sasuke could feel his cheeks heat up with color. "Ah…I don't…"

A loud shriek from Sakura had everyone freezing in their tracks as they followed her wide-eyed gaze towards the clump of bushes on her left. All four 'active' male shinobi crouched in wariness, hands on kunai as they eyed their surroundings carefully. 

Sasuke, rather unconsciously, had placed himself between Naruto and any possible sign of danger. His fingers tightened around the weapon as he held his breath in anticipation and growing excitement. It had been too long since he had felt the flow of another's blood in his hands. He longed for battle again. But one thing was clear... 

They were definitely being watched.

Kakashi frowned lightly and whispered softly to Sakura. "What did you see?"

The pink-haired girl took a deep breath and began to walk towards the area she had spotted the person falling into. It was the dark trail of blood that caught her eye first and putting two and two together quickly, she pushed through the leaves frantically. It was a human all right. A human with long red hair that covered his face from view. He was crouched against a tree, seeming to bleed from every part of his body. 

He lifted his head slowly to pin dull dark eyes upon her. "Help…me…" he croaked out weakly as he tried to reach out for the apparition of pure beauty before him. "Please…"

But a sudden command of 'Don't touch him!' had the entire group as well as the bleeding boy staring up in surprise and shock. 

Gaara of the Sand stood upon a sturdy tree branch with arms crossed before his chest as pale green eyes continued to watch the proceedings with interest. Restlessness had kept him from remaining idle anymore. The itch that had begun somewhere deep inside his heart would need to be scratched and he had found the perfect people to help him do that.

It was his time now and he was never one to waste an opportunity. 

"Welcome to the borders of the Sand," he announced coolly. "I will be your escort from here on out."


	5. Chapter Five

**Warnings:** Angst and plenty of it. Adult language and situations. Lime? 

**Pairings:** Sasu/Naru, Naru/Gaara

**Author's Notes:** Thanks so much again for all the feedback! It's nice to know that your work is appreciated even though things aren't looking too rosy in the future for our boys *winces *.

Crescent – Do you have BT? If so, I'm sure you'd be able to find some episodes that you are missing. Good luck! 

And now, back to your regularly scheduled program….

****

****

**Chapter Five:**

_Jealousy is like a bitter pill. Once swallowed, it has the ability to burn a sour taste down your throat and into the pit of your stomach. Churning and swirling, you long for something sweet to tame the nasty after effects. You crave it like a drug, willing for something…anything to ease away the agony you feel inside. _

_Jealousy is like a dagger. Dangerously sharp and long enough to bury itself to the hilt inside one's fickle heart. Turning and watching it bleed as you long for the pain to stop. But powerless, you can only twist it in deeper and harder as if relishing the torment you put yourself through. _

Power thrummed between the three boys.

The monsters within salivated in excitement and anticipation.

This was only the beginning of a long awaited battle. The winner would surely take all.

--

Sakura unconsciously shrank back against Kakashi, her heart pounding in growing fear as she watched the boy that had once almost taken her life walk towards them. The hand upon her kunai trembled violently and at any moment was bound to drop to the ground as she tried hard not to give in to her fear. He still looked the same. Those green eyes that had been filled with almost maniacal hate and a lust for blood and death. Those cruel, thin lips that were now quirked into a self-effacing smirk as he darted out a pink-tipped tongue to lick his lips slowly. She shivered again and swallowed tightly, unaware that her teacher had now placed a comforting hand upon her shoulder. 

_He's just like them,_ she thought wildly. _A living, walking monster. How had Naruto been able to defeat someone like him? And why is he here again? _

"It's okay, Sakura," came the soft whisper against her ear. "He's changed now. We have no need to fear him anymore."

Cheeks hot and flaming with heat at the husky whisper sent her nodding quickly; trying to will her confused mind to think coherently. She couldn't possibly be feeling this way about her own teacher. It was almost too ridiculous to comprehend. Just what would the others think? With a light shake of her head, she pushed herself away from him to walk towards the bleeding boy, ignoring the cautious looks that were thrown her way. 

"I thought I told you not to touch him," came the quiet statement that held a hint of venom underneath. "He will be punished accordingly, so you will do well to leave him alone…"

"Now, now, Gaara," Kakashi drawled lazily as he waved a hand lightly in dismissal. "We hardly know this boy ourselves and I don't think that punishing someone who's from another village is appropriate without just cause, is it?"

Pale teal-colored eyes narrowed dangerously. Twin spots of color filled his cheeks as he stole a glance at Kikaida who had been watching him all this time. Gaara clenched his hands into fists at his sides and shook his head rapidly to get rid of the image of the other boy doing…_that_ to him again. Only one person had the right to touch him in that way and he was going to make sure he didn't make the same mistake again.

"What do you know about anything?" he retorted coldly as he sneered at the smiling jounin. "You speak as if you are justified to tell me what to do. Do not forget you are in my territory now."

He cocked his head to the side to glance at the two boys he had been watching since the journey began. Sasuke was still poised in front of Naruto, his fingers tightly wound around the kunai in his hands. They were practically white from the pressure he was putting upon it, but there was no denying the dull hue of red on the dark-haired boy's cheeks. Perhaps the Uchiha boy had finally realized that he was finally here to claim what was rightfully his. 

_You are just in my way, Sasuke._ He smiled…or rather it was supposed to be just a smile, but to the chuunin from the Leaf, it held so much more hidden within and they both knew it. 

It was dull at first, but seemed to grow hotter with each passing second. Naruto slipped a hand into his breast pocket in confusion, idly wondering if the red-haired shinobi had begun to cast some sort of jutsu on him. But as fingers brushed against the heat of the bracelet, he hissed in a sharp breath as it seemed to burn right through his flesh. He felt a sudden wave of dizziness wash over him, his lashes growing heavy as his breath became labored and a bit too loud…to him at least. 

Blue eyes now glazed with an unreadable emotion focused on the pale expanse of flesh that was Sasuke's neck. He licked his lips, a low hungry growl forming somewhere from the deep recesses of his stomach as he felt himself moving even closer to the other boy. Sasuke's scent was heavy. Heavy with lust. Heavy with need. Heavy with…

_Bite…just one little bite…that's all it takes…_

_You stupid fox…_

Even his own argument sounded too weak to his ears. He felt as if he was drowning in a pool of thick, muddled water and it was nearly suffocating. The wild urge to throw Sasuke down to the ground and do things to him that he would never have thought possible had him trembling in response. 

"Naruto?" 

He lifted his gaze to meet the bewildered dark ones before him. His gaze flickered to the straight nose, to those full, delicious lips that were forming words he could not hear. He watched Sasuke's tongue flicker out for one brief moment and he groaned thickly. His feet moved closer. Sasuke looked even more confused and was that a spot of color on his cheeks as well?

_I want you, Sasuke. Can't you see? My lust…for you…?_

But as he made another weak attempt to reach for him, strong hands upon his shoulder pulled him backwards quickly. 

"Wha…?"

He spun around in confusion, only to meet pale green eyes that burned with a similar passion. 

"Mine…" came the guttural growl from the monster within the boy. It was a statement that left no room for argument and the blond shinobi realized with no real surprise that he was in no mood to refute the statement. 

"All yours…" Naruto replied weakly with a smile that was nothing short of seductive, before eventually giving in to the wave of darkness that quickly consumed him.

--

_Jealousy is knowing that what you want is not always what you get._

Sasuke gave another violent kick to the tree stump in fury. It was his 1256th kick and his bare chest was now slick with sweat. His legs throbbed with the force of his exertions, but he ignored it all, preferring to work out his frustrations this way. It didn't help that he was currently in some dojo like place that really made no sense to him. Since the Sand had little to no trees to brag about, they had constructed huge buildings to house 'forestry' that many could practice in at their leisure. 

Since their arrival to the village, they had been fawned over and greeted like local heroes, much to his chagrin and faint embarrassment. What was the reason for the celebration? It wasn't as if they had done anything special. But it seemed as if the Miura family was quite popular and their safe passage back to the Sand was one that had apparently been looked forward to. 

There was a feast planned for them tomorrow night and despite his inclination not to go, Kakashi had insisted he come. 

Kami, but the jounin could be one persistent bastard. 

He growled and kicked at the stump again, biting back a wince as his knees protested the movement with a light cracking sound. He had broken another bone. Go figure. 

He sank down to the wooden floor and reached for a nearby towel to wipe his face quickly. His long dark hair lay in thick clumps against his flushed skin as he closed his eyes and tried to gather some more strength or rather catch his breath. His brows furrowed in thought as his thoughts took him back to the events of yesterday. 

After Gaara's admonishment of Kakashi, the red-haired bastard had turned to look at both he and Naruto. It was then that Sasuke had felt something different about the blond he had been protecting. It was the way the tension between the three of them had grown thicker…as if the air had suddenly become heavy with the smell of their inherent need for each other. Why he would ever need the Sand monster was beyond Sasuke, but it had been there. The same feeling he had experienced when he had held the bracelet in his hands had come flooding back with a vehemence that had almost sent him to his knees. 

For one wild and almost embarrassing moment, he had actually thought of being with both Gaara and Naruto at the same time. 

He shook his head rapidly, annoyed to find his cheeks growing hot again at the image that filled his mind. He couldn't possibly have been thinking of …

"Grr…" He tried to get to his feet, and ended up having to rest his hands against a wall to steady himself from falling to the ground. He didn't want to be here a moment longer. Naruto had passed out after that little debacle and much to his displeasure; Gaara had been the one to catch the falling teen first. He wasn't sure of what they had been saying to each other, but Sasuke had caught the meaningful look that had passed between the two boys and the dagger within his heart had twisted in just a little bit deeper. 

Gaara had held Naruto.

Kakashi had quickly motioned for Daisuke and his bride to take care of Kikaida. He had instructed Sakura to lead the elders towards the village. Or rather, to follow Gaara who was already on his way there.

_Gaara had held his Naruto._

He had been instructed to follow Sakura as well, while Kakashi would watch for any possible pursuers. It was his guess that the Sound Ninja was being chased by someone or some people. They would have to move as quickly as possible towards the village.

_Gaara…and…his…Naruto!_

With another low growl, his breath coming out in harsh gasps, Sasuke punched the tree stump. It was so brutal that he barely focused on the sharp flare of pain that shot up his arm and the slow trickle of blood that had begun to flow from the cuts on his knuckles. 

That bastard had suggested he take Naruto to a place where he could be healed properly.

Was it a hospital? Kakashi had asked warily. 

No, it was no hospital, the boy had replied as enigmatic as ever, but a place where Naruto would be completely healed and be ready for them in the morning.  Sasuke had felt his blood boiling with each sneering look he gave them. 

_Fuck it!_

"I'll come with you," he suggested with a barely concealed frown of irritation on his features. Someone needed to keep an eye on Naruto…"

"There's no need for that," the Sand nin had replied with a mocking wink. "You need to get your rest, Sasuke-kun. I'll make sure Naruto is well taken care of."

And just like that, they had both vanished from sight. He had no idea where they were now, unable to detect any chakra that belonged to either teen. Since last night…

He punched the stump again, causing his already injured fingers to bleed a bit more. They could be anywhere, doing anything…

_Touching him…_

Sasuke grit his teeth.

_Kissing him…_

His eyes were dark now – so dark that they slowly became a bloody shade of red.

_Tasting him…_

"I'll kill him," he vowed thickly, trying to even his breath as he began to walk out of the room, albeit unsteadily. "If he dares touch Naruto, I swear, I'll kill him!"

--

_Jealousy is like a parasite. It slowly eats you from the inside until there is nothing left but an empty shell of oneself._

Naruto groaned weakly and opened heavily lidded lashes to blink slowly at the ceiling that looked a million miles above him. He felt the cool sheets against his back – his _bare _back and he opened up his eyes a bit wider. He still wasn't sure of what had happened or how he had gotten to his point, but he did remember feeling the bracelet burning a hole right through the pocket of his uniform. And then…

_Mine…_

His cheeks flared with color as he glanced furtively around him. He was in a bedroom it seemed. A simple bedroom with only the single bed he was lying on and a table and chair by a corner. However, they both looked as if they had been made from the most expensive wood around as they literally seemed to gleam in the dim light of the room. There was nothing on the table beside a sheaf of papers and an inkpot with a brush beside it. It didn't even look as if anyone had been writing anything recently either. 

With a light grunt, he sat upright, wincing softly as his head throbbed with a growing headache. He rubbed a trembling hand across his forehead, thankful that at least whoever had undressed him had had the decency to leave his pants on. He licked his lips, feeling incredibly thirsty as he shifted restlessly on the bed. 

There was a stillness to this room that he did not like. It was as if time had somehow stopped for him and he was drifting off in a world where he could never be found. He wrapped his arms tightly around his waist, shivering slightly as a light gust of wind drifted in through the single window.

_The window!_

Scrambling over the bed and as quickly as he could towards it, he leaned out of it, only to blink at …nothing. 

Well, nothing besides dunes and dunes of sand that seemed to stretch out to the very ends of the earth. Just where in the hell was he? Where were Kakashi and Sakura? Where was Sasuke?! Why had they left him alone in this place? They couldn't have gone back to the Leaf without him, could they? He shivered again and this time it wasn't because of the cold. The dull sense of helplessness at being left alone was overwhelming and he felt a deep melancholy fill his heart.

_Sasuke…how could he…leave me…?_

Somehow that last thought hurt more than the others. He would have thought that by now, both he and the Sasuke would have been a bit more closer…

The low sound of the door slowly creaking open had him lifting his gaze sharply. His hands tried to reach for his weapon, but remembered that he didn't have his uniform on. 

"Damn it!" he hissed softly as he crouched carefully on the bed, fingers placed together before him, more than ready to attack whoever dared to visit him like this without knocking. He held his breath, his heart pounding so hard and loud that he was sure his visitor would have heard it. A bare foot was seen first and Naruto swallowed. The door was pushed open a bit wider and as Naruto closed his eyes ready to mutter out his _Kage no Bushin_ jutsu, a low mutter from his impromptu guest had him opening them up again quickly. 

It was Gaara. And he was with…_a tray?!_

The sharp smell of ramen – and not just any kind of ramen, but the rich, thick broth of soba filled with his favorite spices and vegetables – filled his nostrils, causing a low moan of pleasure to escape his lips. He all but drooled over the large bowl in the other boy's hands.

"Sorry for taking too long," the Sand nin mumbled softly as he closed the door behind him with a foot. He walked closer towards the bed and placed the tray gently upon it, deliberately keeping his gaze away from the bemused but grateful ones of the blond a few inches away. 

"I hope you like it," Gaara continued in that same soft voice that was really beginning to confuse Naruto. He had never heard or seen the other teen this…_normal_ before. It was a bit disconcerting, but yet…good to see that that the malicious air and look in Gaara's eyes weren't there anymore.

_Mine…_

"Huh?"

Naruto blinked right back at the questioning gaze before him. 

"What?"

"Did you say something?"

"No."

They stared at each blankly for a moment before Gaara motioned towards the food. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"Ah, that…" Naruto stared at the mouthwatering dish with a low whimper. It looked oh so good and he wanted nothing more than to drain every single inch of the meal in one gulp. But…

"Is it poisoned?" he asked warily as he eyed the boy standing before him. 

Gaara's eyes widened at the insinuation. He had lowered his pride to ask Temari for instructions on how to cook the simple meal. He had ignored the meaningful looks that were thrown his way as he had doggedly gone about preparing the food. It had taken almost two hours of slaving away at a stove to figure out that ramen was actually a quick and easy enough thing to make. Talk about being embarrassed. And now, Naruto was here asking him if he had actually poisoned the food? What the…?

"No, it's not," he muttered around a tight smile as he sat down on the bed to push the tray a bit closer to the blond. "Now eat."

"Who cooked it?" Naruto asked again as he picked up the chopsticks, blue eyes still eyeing the badger, who's cheeks were now turning a dull shade of red. 

"Someone," came the anonymous reply. "Now…"

"Yeah, yeah, eat," Naruto finished with a wave of the chopsticks, almost poking it into Gaara's eyes with his motions. He picked up the bowl and inhaled the heady aroma and it only did more to make his stomach growl in anticipation. But that wasn't the only thing growing excited and Naruto was thankful that the bowl was held up to his face or he was sure that Gaara would have begun to wonder just why his face was beginning to flush with heat as well. 

_Mine…_

And why was that word so resonant in his mind? He took a sip from the bowl and almost whimpered in pleasure as the sweet and yet spicy flavor danced upon his taste buds sending his knees quivering with delight.

"Oh, that's so good," he moaned thickly as he picked up the chopsticks and began to weave a huge chunk of the noodles around it. "Tell the cook that the customer is very pleased."

Gaara's eyes widened, but this time it was with a feeling of satisfaction and pleasure at being complimented in such a way. Yes, it was indirect, but it was a compliment nonetheless. And it wasn't just from anybody, but it was from the one person who he had always longed for. He felt his heart beat quicken as he watched Naruto's lips purse together to blow softly on the noodles. He, unconsciously, licked his lips as he watched the blond's tongue flicker out gently to taste the creamy strands. He groaned softly, almost as if in pain, as his nether regions rose to attention while watching the food disappear into the shinobi's mouth. 

Sweet Kami, to taste those lips would be the best thing to ever happen to him he was sure. It wouldn't be like his past experience with Kikaida…

Speaking of which, the Sound nin had been put under Kakashi's care for some reason and Gaara was more than grateful for that. He had recognized the boy from the moment his eyes had fallen on the group in the forest and he had felt his blood run cold and yet swell with anticipation. It was time for his revenge. He would deal with Kikaida in his own way later on, but for now, he had to conquer this blond's heart and make it his by any means necessary.

"Where are my teammates?" Naruto asked quickly, more to mask the growing confusion he was beginning to experience from having this boy sit so close to him. He really wished Gaara would have wanted to sit on the chair as far away from him as possible, but no, he would have to 'smell' the badger's heat…

_Huh?_ He blinked. How could he _smell_ someone's heat? What the hell was happening to him? But there was no denying it. Gaara reeked of lust and an undeniable passion that was a mixture of greed and an insatiable need to…

_Fuck him raw._

Naruto gasped as the bowl slipped through his fingers to the bed. The soup created a dark, muddled mess upon the white sheets, strings of the noodles and small chunks of meat and vegetables creating a messy mosaic of color that both boys completely ignored. 

Dark blue eyes wavered for a moment as they met the cool teal ones before them. This feeling was one he had experienced before. It was the same wild feeling of need he had had back in the forest when Gaara had met them earlier. This need to be with the red-haired boy was tangible and threatened to make Naruto go insane with its intensity. 

_Stupid fox! You…it's all your doing!_

_Take him…make him bleed…I want a taste of him…_

_No…no, please don't…make me do this…_

But as before, his rationale was slipping quickly as he watched Gaara move closer to him till mere inches separated their lips. What was he really arguing for? He wanted to be with Gaara, didn't he? He wanted to take this boy completely. To become the ultimate sacrifice to the power that now seemed to coil and swell around their heated bodies. 

"Why fight it, Naruto-kun?" The Sand nin asked thickly as he placed his hands upon the blond's slender hips. He reveled in the soft gasp that escaped his would-be lover's lips, his eyes darkening with pleasure as he watched the flushed look on Naruto's breathtaking features. "Show me your true colors, my beautiful shinobi. Let me see that animal I once saw five years ago. I have longed for this moment for so long."

Naruto mewled and wrapped his arms tightly around Gaara's neck, his body thrusting shamelessly against the older boy's as he made his intentions clear. He closed his eyes and gave in to the steady but growing power of the kyubi deep within him. He could feel the slow rush of heat coil from his stomach and spread throughout his body. He didn't want to admit that experiencing the slow transformation from man to beast was almost intoxicating. It was an adrenaline rush that never failed to send his instincts into overdrive. The need to feel blood against his 'claws', to feel flesh against his sharp canines, to see the fear that reeked from his prey as his eyes opened slowly to reveal the familiar blood-red gaze of the demon within him. 

He watched Gaara's lips quirk into a smirk of satisfaction and he found himself responding in kind. He raked a long fingernail down the Sand nin's back, effectively ripping the simple tunic Gaara had been wearing. He watched Gaara hiss in a sharp breath of delight and the obvious swell of Gaara's arousal against his inner thigh. He thrust upwards again and almost laughed in glee at the small cry of pleasure that escaped the badger's lips. His hands slid down the bare skin of his prey's back, fingernails raking ever so gently against the hard flesh. They stopped at his lower back and Gaara whimpered in dismay.

"Don't stop," came the husky plea as he pressed himself into the monster he had awakened. "Make me yours…completely…"

_As you please, my dear boy. I'll awaken the demon within you that you've refused to let go off. _

Naruto gasped at the kyubi's thoughts and tried desperately to distance himself away from where things were about to head to. 

_Stop it!_ He begged fervently. _Please don't! _

But the human flesh is weak, his heart too fickle, mindless lust consumes one's rational thinking and then you are thrown into the arms of the very devil himself. 

Naruto's cheeks flamed with color. The kyubi's heart swelled with pleasure. Gaara's eyes widened at the sudden invasion into his body and he squeezed his eyes shut at the sharp pain that coursed through his being. The fingers were relentless and like a madman, he screamed out his agony and yet undeniable desire for completion as he was consumed by the beast he had given his heart to.

--

_Jealousy burns like a fire. It's flames forever hot never ceasing to leave ashes in its wake._

Sasuke opened up his eyes quickly and sat up from the futon with dark eyes narrowed in apprehension and wariness. He had heard a scream. He was sure he had heard a scream and it just wasn't any scream, but the kind that could only come from two people engaged in some…

_Naruto and Gaara._

"No…no way…" 

He scrambled to his feet, heart beating rapidly as he slipped into his uniform quickly. It was still relatively dark outside, nightfall seeming to fall quite quickly in the Sand. Pushing the door to his bedroom open carefully, he leapt onto the rooftop of the building that they had called home for the past two days. 

"Looking for someone?" came the soft question from their new burden. Sasuke spun around quickly to eye the boy who was lying upon the rooftop with a chewing stick stuck in a corner of his mouth. He wasn't looking at Sasuke but rather at the small trace of the moon that was barely visible behind a clump of clouds. 

"You know who I am looking for," Sasuke said dryly. "Where is he?"

"Or do you mean they?" Kikaida murmured as he lifted a hand to point towards the moon. "It's only a matter of time before your friend let's loose of his inner demon and consumes you all."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed in growing irritation even though his mouth had gone dry at the ominous warning. "What do you mean?"

Kikaida laughed softly, but it held no real mirth in it. "Do you think the kyubi was just an ordinary fox? He was a deceiver. A beast with malice and wickedness in his heart. He wants everything and will stop at nothing to get it. Little by little, he will take away your friend and consume him completely. And then it will be the Sand's turn and then you are last…"

"Shut up," Sasuke all but growled. "You don't know anything about Naruto. He can handle the kyubi if he wanted to." 

But he was afraid all the same. He hated to admit it, but Sasuke could feel the seed of fear slowly being planted within his heart. 

"I'll shut up, but I am only saying the truth and you know it as well."

Kikaida sat up with a small frown on his features. "I've been cursed to have the gift of sight and I can tell." He shrugged lightly. "That bracelet only did more to complicate matters."

"How did you…?"

"Does it really matter how I know about it?" came the enigmatic reply. "But if you must know, that girl…Temari…she showed it to me this afternoon. She had found it in Naruto's pockets when she had taken off his clothes."

"Where are they?!" Sasuke all but bellowed in frustration and desperation. "Where the hell are they?! Tell me, goddamn it!"

"Maybe it's a bit too late for the Sand monster…"

"You bastard…"

"The kyubi might have already taken his soul."

Sasuke felt his blood run cold. He trembled and wiped a hand across his mouth as he followed the direction of the finger that was now being pointed towards his left. 

"Not too far from here," Kikaida continued in that same quiet tone. "Gaara lives all by himself. Just follow the scent of…death?"

Sasuke didn't need to hear anymore. Gritting his teeth, he leapt as fast as he could past rooftops and dunes feeling as if his lungs would burst with how fast he was going. 

Death. Who had killed who? Had the kyubi really consumed Naruto? Had it killed Gaara? What the hell was going on? Just what was that bracelet all about? And why had Orochimaru in his dream even wanted it?

The low-rise building soon came to view and Sasuke landed lithely upon the ground a few feet away, dark red eyes now with its sharingan in place. There was a stillness in the air that he did not like. It was as if time had stood still here and everything was just waiting for one thing to cause a disastrous chaos of events in its wake.

_Like a ticking bomb…_

He walked carefully, but steadily, his fingers wrapped tightly around his kunai as he stopped before the single door. He could hear his heart pounding fiercely within his chest and he cursed himself for feeling this worried. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was here to rescue Naruto and that was that. He could care less about the Sand nin and his issues. If Kikaida's words were true then Sasuke could only hope that he wasn't too late.

_Please…please still be there, Naruto. I can't lose you…not now…_

He pushed the door open and was hit instantly with the rather delicious smell of food. 

_Ramen…_

But beneath that smell was one that he was all too familiar with. 

_Blood._

It wasn't heavy, but it was enough to have him quickening his pace as he walked into the small room. It was dark in here, so dark that he took him a while to notice the second door within. He licked his lips and swallowed tightly as he heard a light whining sound behind it. He wasn't really sure of what he was hearing, but it sounded oddly like the cry of a small fox crying. A tiny, howling sound of grief that was enough to send him running towards the door and pushing it open quickly.

"Naru…!"

The name he had tried to bellow out died weakly on his lips as he stared at the sight before him. 

Lying in what seemed to be a pool of blood on the bed was Gaara, completely naked and curled up in a fetal position upon it. 

And sitting huddled and shivering within a blanket, a few feet away, was the very boy he had come to rescue. Only the whites of Naruto's eyes could be seen as they were filled with nothing but complete and utter terror. 

_/It's only a matter of time before it consumes him and then he'll come for you last…/_

Sasuke felt his heart break into a thousand pieces as he realized that he must have come in too late. He staggered weakly towards his partner and only real friend, his eyes shimmering with unshed tears. The kunai slipped from boneless fingers as he fell on his knees to the floor.

"Naruto," he croaked out thickly, hands reaching out to make an attempt to touch the other boy. "Naruto…please…"

A wild cry that was unearthly and barely human erupted from the blond's mouth as he shrank away from his former comrade. 

"Stay away from me!" Naruto cried out desperately, the look of horror still not fading from his eyes. "Don't you dare come close to me, Sasuke!"

"It….It…." He hitched in a harsh sob filled with helpless anguish and terror. "It's taken me, Sasuke," he whispered harshly. "You mustn't touch me. You can't touch me ever again…"

He wrapped his arms tightly around his upturned knees, effectively hiding his face from view. And in a thick whisper, he warned thickly. 

"Because if you do…it will only take you too…" 


	6. Chapter Six

**Warnings:** Lime, language, yaoi, angst, mild violence

**Author's Notes:** A million and one apologies for the major delay. My writer's block for this chapter was amazingly…well…annoying. I had several directions to take this, but had to find the *right * one to fit. Many, many thanks to everyone who's sporked or encouraged me to continue with this. I really do appreciate your feedback and responses. ^-^

Special thanks to Seiya-chan, for the cute ass-shot…eh…pan-shot of Sasuke for me. *lol * Man, I am such a shameless pervert. If you want to see what it looks like, it's in my gallery page under 'Naruto'.

Enjoy! ^___^

___________________________________________________________________________

****

****

**Chapter Six:**

It smelled fear and it fed off it with delightful glee. Through the boy's innocent blue gaze, it watched the Uchiha genius cower before him just like its' rival, _Shukaku_, had done. It was a bit disappointed that the sand monster had not put up too much of a fight. He would have loved nothing more than to display his newfound strength to the cowardly beast. 

The red-haired boy moaned softly and it growled in response. Warily, it glanced at the one named Gaara who had been so willing to come to him. Despite all it had done, it was surprised that the boy was still able to move. It frowned and made a move to reach him, but withdrew quickly as the sharp glint of a kunai flashed before his eyes as it buried itself into the wall behind him. Growling again, it turned its' borrowed eyes towards the heaving shinobi in the middle of the room, a rueful smile crossing its youthful visage. 

"What's the matter, Uchiha Sasuke?" it asked softly. "Are you so jealous that you wish to be in this boy's position?"

Sasuke eyes narrowed in wariness as he watched the conflicting emotions cross his friend's face. It clearly wasn't Naruto speaking any more. The low and almost guttural slur of his words was more than enough to tell the genius chuunin that something was amiss. 

_/It has taken me…/_

_Taken you, huh? _He thought with a light frown as he continued to glare at the kyubi. _I'll make him spit you back out, Naruto even if it kills me._

"What's the matter, Uchiha Sasuke? Do you not want to kill me after all?"

Killing it would only kill Naruto, Sasuke deduced quickly and it was clear that the kyubi had been ready to state the obvious as well. Grrr, there had to be another way to get the damn fox to get back to its subdued state and for that to occur, Sasuke knew he would at least have to get Naruto to cooperate with him. 

But…_how?_

Gaara moaned again – this time a bit louder as if in pain. A trembling hand reached for his forehead, dark-rimmed eyes opening slowly as they tried to get some sense of orientation. The last thing he remembered was bringing in some food for the blond visitor from the Leaf and then…and then _what?_

_/Harder. Make me feel…pain./_

His eyes widened in shock as the memories came rushing back in a flood. He remembered it now. The soothing tones of seduction, the forced entry, the agonizing pain…

_Such pleasure._

…and his cries of helplessness. But he hadn't been the only one crying, he remembered that part clearly too. The blond had had tears in his eyes as well as he had been taken over and over again. Had he relished in the anguish in Naruto's eyes? Had he forced himself to ignore the pain that wracked through his body with each thrust just to achieve the pleasure he had been promised? 

He wrapped his arms around his naked form and turned slightly, dull green eyes finally noticing the heavy presence of the other boy in the room. Gaara's eyes narrowed in wariness and distrust as he noticed the look in Sasuke's eyes – determination and that underlying feeling of some emotion he couldn't quite place a finger on. What kind of a relationship did this two have? What was this palpable tension that he felt as he watched the two rivals square off? He winced and placed a hand upon the tattoo on his forehead, his head pounding fiercely with that familiar green monster that could only be jealousy. This Sasuke…Uchiha Sasuke was planning to take his Naruto away from him and he wouldn't let that happen. Not even if it killed him!

With a low growl, he flung his body across Naruto's, his arms wrapping tightly around the slender waist as he turned blazing green depths to the surprised chuunin in the middle of the room. 

"Do not come any closer, Uchiha Sasuke," he said coldly, "Or I will not hesitate to kill you."

The kyubi was the more surprised of the two at the sudden action the red-haired boy had taken. This was certainly a development it had not foreseen. It had thought that taking the vessel for Shukaku would have destroyed his spirit completely, but apparently the young fool had been taken in by something else entirely. 

It just wasn't sure what it was.

But for now, it would take solace in the fact that it had managed to control the red-haired boy to the point of he opposing the genius chuunin. It wrapped Naruto's arm around the boy's waist, pulling him tighter against his body as he began a slow caress of the boy's rear.

"You are precious to me, my dear one," it moaned thickly, its borrowed hands moving down the trembling boy's back to the cleft between his ass cheeks. It smirked over Gaara's head, catching Sasuke's widening and shocked depths as he thrust roughly into the red-haired boy again. It swallowed Gaara's sharp cry in a searing kiss, its borrowed taunting blue eyes laughing silently at the red-faced shinobi before them. 

Sasuke could not tear his eyes from the sight before him. He watched, with a sickening lurch in his stomach as Naruto…

_No! No! It's not Naruto!!_

…continued to 'play' with Gaara in a manner that was shamefully causing him to feel a slow heat course through his body. His gaze strayed to the writhing Sand Nin on Naruto's lap. Each groan or low cry of pleasure from Gaara was like a low fuse being lit in his mind. He forced himself to close his eyes, forced himself to resist the urge to throw his kunai into that pale expanse of flesh that seemed to glow in the gloom. And taking a deep breath, he opened them up again to place his fingertips together in the beginnings of a seal.

He would dare to risk it as hell would freeze over before he allowed this to continue any further. 

"Gaara," he began in a voice that was nothing short of menacing as a red glow of chakra began to form around his being. "Get away from him now, or I will burn you alive as well."

__

Sakura sat up with a small cry. Her skin drenched with sweat as she realized that she was clutching the sheets of her futon with a death-like grip. The sudden chill of the night air caused her to shiver a bit more, suddenly remembering that she was in the Sand village where their nights were as cold as the days were hot. She brushed away a damp strand of hair from her eyes and bit her lower lip in worry. 

Her dream. It had been so incredibly vivid. 

She had seen the three boys…

_Monsters._

…in the middle of a clearing, each with weapons in hand ready to go at it with pure murder written in their gazes. There had been something in the middle – something small, but golden and almost hypnotic as she had drawn closer to them. They were apparently fighting over this…_thing_ and as she reached out to pick it up, it leapt into the air and seemed to vanish out of sight.

_Why take what does not belong to you?_ A voice, which sounded mocking and amused, said to her. _Let sleeping dogs lie and monsters take their place for power. You will only be in the way, Haruno Sakura._

"Who…who are you?" She tried desperately to see through the wicked glare of the light that surrounded the speaker, but to her chagrin she could not make out who or what it was. The voice did sound familiar though.

_Who I am is of no importance, _he continued quietly. _Just remember to stay away from things that are of no concern to you…_

"Tell me! Who are you?!"

A blood-curdling scream cut through her cries as she turned horrified green depths upon the scene before her. The boys…

_Monsters!!_

…had been killed…but only one stood in the middle – drenched in blood, a kunai in his hand and a gleam of satisfaction in his wild gaze. He licked his lips and lifted his head to grin coldly at her. 

"Sakura…" he hissed in satisfaction. "It's your turn now." 

_No…no…not you…please…not you,_ she begged. But as she spun around to run, she realized that it would be too late. He was too fast. He had always been too fast. She didn't need to turn around to know that he had already caught up to her. She could feel the cool steel of the kunai against her neck and another sear its way through her stomach from behind. It was her agonizing cry that had woken her up in a cold sweat.

It was that bracelet. It had to be. She had noticed Sasuke hiding something from her on that night in the clearing and try as hard as she might, he had refused to show it to her. Whatever that jewelry was, it had clearly done something to Sasuke and it was going to do the same thing to the other two if they ever got their hands upon it. She had to tell Kakashi-sensei about this before it became too late!

She dressed up quickly and slipped out of the room as silently as she could. Stopping before Sasuke's door, she wasn't a bit surprised to find that the room was empty. She didn't have to go in to be sure of it. Cursing softly, she leapt onto the rooftop only to stifle a small scream as she came face-to-face with the Sound Nin they had rescued.

"Sakura-chan," he greeted with a warm smile as he placed his hands upon her shoulders to prevent her from falling. "What brings you up here this evening?"

She shrugged off his touch and stepped backwards, a hand shifting towards her kunai as her eyes narrowed in wariness and distrust. "Shouldn't I be asking you that question? I don't trust you at all, Kikaida."

The teen looked hurt as he placed a hand upon his chest. "I like sleeping on the rooftops, Sakura. It gives me a clear piece of mind and many…" He smiled knowingly. "Dreamless nights."

She gasped softly, her eyes widening in dawning understanding. "It was you," she said slowly. "It was you! You were the one in my dream telling me…"

She stopped as she noticed his look of confusion. Growling softly, she stomped her foot in frustration. "Don't try to deny it! I know what you did! You came into my dreams, didn't you? You're one of those…Dream Weavers, aren't you?!"

"Dream…weavers?" He looked as if he was going to cry but to Sakura's chagrin, he burst out into hearty laughter, placing hands upon his stomach as he struggled to control himself. "No, no, Sakura-chan. I am no Dream Weaver." He shook his head and sobered up quickly. "I know you have seen something you shouldn't have, but for your safety, it's best that you stay away…"

"Not if it's going to hurt Sasuke….and Naruto!" she added quickly. "I'll fight to the end even if it kills me!"

Kikaida stared at her as if she had gone crazy before frowning in displeasure. "You are only going to get yourself killed, Sakura. Why bother…?"

She smiled coldly. "I may look like a helpless female to you, but I can fight and hold my own. And if there's anything I've learned from my teammates, it's that you never leave them to die. I have to protect them – with my life if need be!"

"You love the Uchiha boy, do you not?" he suddenly asked quietly, ignoring the dull shade of red that filled her cheeks. 

Sakura bit her lower lip and lowered her gaze. Yes, she loved him…but he loved another and the pain that seared through her heart was one that could and would never heal. 

"It doesn't matter," she muttered thickly. "My feelings for him will not interfere with my need to save him. I will give up my life for him…"

"He will not do the same for you."

She hissed in a harsh breath and struggled not to give in to the tears that threatened to spill out of her shattered heart. "That…that is cruel," she whispered. "You…"

"I tell the truth, do I not?"

"That is cruel!" she bellowed. "Sasuke…"

"…will be consumed by the blond's soul and you'll be left out of the cold," Kikaida continued relentlessly. "Unless…"

The girl lifted her head, eyes wide in anticipation. "Unless? Unless what?!"

The boy smiled although it did not reach his eyes. "Unless you get what it is that they all crave."

She waited patiently even though her heart was beginning to pound faster and harder than before. She felt her fingers tremble around her weapon and the growing dryness in her mouth. 

"What…what do I have to do?" she asked thickly as she watched the boy approach her with that small smile or smirk - she couldn't be sure - on his lips. 

Kikaida leaned closer until mere inches separated his lips from her ear. He watched her shiver in reaction and he smiled softly in satisfaction.

"Bring me the bracelet, Sakura-chan and I will make Sasuke yours…completely."

___

_"Katon Ruuka no Jutsu!!"_

But even as he formed the balls of fire, Sasuke knew he was fighting a losing battle. He watched as the familiar shield of sand enveloped the two boys on the bed, causing his fireballs to bounce off like mere fireflies. 

Damn it! When would Naruto wake up to realize what was going on?! He couldn't possibly be enjoying doing this to Gaara, could he? Was his subconscious so far gone that he had even allowed the kyubi to take over that completely? 

"Kuso! I'll get you out of there even if it means…" He hadn't realized that the sudden surge of energy within his left palm was the beginnings of his chidori taking effect. But using this would drain him of chakra as well as hurt the one person he didn't want to. 

"Kuso…Kuso…Kuso!!!!" He screamed in frustration. "Naruto!!! _Wake up, you fool!!"_

There was a sudden crack in the shield and the genius chuunin held his breath in eagerness, hope and near desperation. 

_What…what's going on in there?_ He thought with mild panic as the ball seemed to tremble for a moment. The crack grew wider, creating a haphazard line that seemed to want to curl around the sphere. 

_Naruto…_

It was low at first, but the familiar anguished cry of his teammate was like sweet music to his ears. 

_Fight it, Naruto,_ he begged fervently as he began to feel the first stirrings of the pain that usually shot through his arm whenever he dared to try this particular jutsu. He wasn't sure of how much longer he could hold on to this, but for the boy he loved, he was willing to do anything.

~

They had both heard the shinobi's tormented cry of desperation. Their eyes had widened at the same time. The raw emotion in Sasuke's voice had sent a palpable chill between them. Gaara shifted slightly, pale green depths watching the conflicting expressions on his lover's face.

He tried to reach for Naruto but the boy cringed away from him with a small cry. He watched in growing worry as the blond placed trembling hands upon his head and began to shake it back and forth as if trying to get rid of something from his mind. 

_/Why continue to fight, Naruto? I am a part of you and you are going to have to deal with it…/_

_/You were sealed within me, you stupid fox! And you obey no one else but me! Got it?!/_

_/Haha! As long as I have this with me, you cannot control me any longer…wha…what?!/_

Naruto's lips curled into a sneer as placed the tips of his fingers together. _/I didn't study under pervy sennin all this time for nothing, stupid. I think I learned one or two things from him!/_

Inwardly, he knew it was only going to be temporary, but if he could manage to seal the fox back for a little while, then he could find out what the problem was and get rid of it once and for all. The kyubi recognized the familiar placement of the boy's fingers and for the first time in a long time, it could feel a genuine sense of uneasiness. It hadn't known that the boy was capable of performing such a jutsu. He couldn't perform it! It was a bluff! It had to be a bluff! But then again, the determination and grit in Naruto's look was enough to tell him that things were beginning to look dire for it. It would have to do more to get the young boy back to its side.

_/No! Don't, Naruto!/ _It cajoled almost desperately_. / Do you not want the feeling of power?! Do you not want to have them at your beck and call? Do you not wish for them to love you?!/_

Naruto hissed in disgust._ /You think they'll like me like this?! You really don't know anything, do you? If I want them to like me, I'm going to have to work at it…on my own! Got that?/_

And closing his eyes, he began to chant softly, his hands moving quickly with each word he uttered. 

_/Ram, Serpent, Horse, Boar, Hare, Dog, Bird, Rat. Ram, Serpent, Horse, Boar, Hare, Dog…/_

Frantically, the kyubi tried one last time. _/He'll…he'll leave you, Naruto! Do you not know that?! He's only going to use you! They are both going to use you! I can help you! Give you the strength you need…!/_

_/Ram! Serpent! Horse! Boar! Hare! Dog! Bird! Rat! Remain sealed you stupid fox!! Shisou Fuuin!/_

Gaara was thrown off Naruto's lap as he watched the boy place a hand against his torso with a loud cry that seemed to bounce off the walls with its intensity. His shield crumpled to nothing as he fell to the floor with a light grunt. He barely registered the strong arms that had helped to lessen the fall for him. All he could see before him was the blinding brilliance that was Uzumaki Naruto. 

_This boy…this boy is…_

"Strong…" he whispered thickly, ignoring the sharp intake of breath from the boy above him. "Uzumaki Naruto…will be…mine…what?"

He winced as he found himself dropped rather unceremoniously to the floor. Reaching around to rub his aching rear, he glared at the scowling teen above him. Their eyes met in a silent battle of wills as they regarded each other coldly. 

With a light snort, Gaara smirked as he raised a knee to place his chin upon it hardly caring that he did not have a stitch of clothing on. "Jealous, Uchiha Sasuke? Jealous that he has taken me and not you?"

The genius grit his teeth and sank his hands into the pockets of his pants. "I hardly think allowing some fox to fuck you qualifies as anything, you idiot. That wasn't Naruto and you know it…"

"But it was his flesh," came the low response as the red-haired boy snickered. "His flesh on mine…his hands on my body…within me…hard…hot…"

In a flash, both boys had their kunai against each other's throat, their breathing harsh as the tension between them grew with each passing second. Sasuke's eyes were a blazing red, the fury at knowing that this…this _thing_ had been touched by his Naruto was enough to want to make him kill. 

"Guys?" came the soft call that had both boys turning around quickly to stare at the blushing blond standing beside the bed with the blanket wrapped around his body like a shield. "Can…I mean…" His gaze flickered to the naked Gaara and his cheeks flared with even more color. He lowered his head quickly and mumbled thickly. "I need to wash myself," he finished weakly.

"I'll take you!"

Both boys growled and eyed each other warily.

"I'll take him," Sasuke began in a deceptively calm voice. "He's my teammate so it's only right that I do it."

"Ah, but you are not from the Sand, so you wouldn't know where the watering hole is," Gaara retorted with a small smile as he rose to his feet to make his way towards Naruto. But an obviously angry Sasuke blocked his path just as quickly.

"Haven't you done enough damage for one night?" He asked in irritation. "Why don't you just leave us alone."

Gaara shook his head and tried to push Sasuke to the side, while Naruto watched the proceedings with growing confusion and yet embarrassment. He rubbed a hand across his forehead and tried to make sense of just what had happened in the last hour or so. He eyed the bloodstains on the bed. There had been blood on his thighs too. His back still smarted from scratches – the red welts were an obvious sign – and the area between his legs…

Shit! Just what had he done with the badger?? All of that had been a dream…right? He hadn't actually…?

"Psst…Naruto."

He turned sharply at the whisper, eyes widening as he noticed Kakashi staring at him through the window in an upside down position. 

"Sensei…!"

"Shssh! Come with me. You can leave the other two to keep arguing." He motioned for him to lean out of the window with a curt nod. Naruto worried his lower lip and turned around to glance at the two shinobi still bickering with a soft sigh. He had done something with the badger – something that he was sure that had hurt Sasuke's feelings. 

_Sasuke…I'm so sorry…_

And turning away quickly, he allowed Kakashi to take him out and away from the two boys that were only doing more to shake up his tumultuous heart.

___

Sakura stood as still as death within the shadows, her eyes narrowed in caution as she regarded the guards she had easily taken down. Within the room, just a few steps out of reach, was the object she sought. 

Upon the table in Temari's room, it sat there – innocent and plain – but yet with a power that could destroy the greatest of men. She watched it glow dully and she swallowed tightly. Getting past the guards was easy enough, but getting through the fan-wielding shinobi was going to be a whole different matter altogether. 

_/I will help you. Just take this and it will make you invisible…but only for a few minutes, Sakura. I managed to swipe this from my master's array of medicines and it should work for you. But remember, you have only less than five minutes to retrieve the bracelet and to bring it to me. Understand?/_

She understood alright, but was beginning to think that this whole thing was just a silly joke being played on her. The pill's side effect was the amount of chakra that was bound to be lost in the space of five minutes. Any longer than that…and she would die. 

_Why am I doing this?  Just to get Sasuke to fall in love with me? How stupid is that? He doesn't feel that way for me and never will. What makes me think that this boy will be able to help me out? I don't even know him that well…and just who was his master? _

He was from the village of Sound and if her deductions were correct, he had been under Orochimaru's rule. The same man who had cursed Sasuke and had almost destroyed their village at one time. She clenched her fists and growled softly. 

She was a fool. She had only been a fool to believe that Kikaida could be trustworthy. All she had to do was turn around and let fate decide. She wasn't going to interfere with Sasuke's feelings or emotions.

"Oh, but you will, Sakura my dear," came the husky voice beside her ear as she felt the cold steel of the kunai against her throat. "Now why don't you swallow the pill like a good girl and get the bracelet for me, hmm?"

_Kikaida! _

She tried to move, but his hold around her neck tightened and she winced as she felt the sharp tip of the dagger pierce through her skin. A thin trail of blood flowed down her pale neck and she shuddered in growing fear. She could feel her hand being raised to her lips and she struggled with everything she had not to swallow it. 

_Someone_… shethought desperately as she felt the bitter tang of the tablet upon her tongue._ Someone…help me…please!!_

__

They stood upon the rooftop and eyed their environs, both being careful not to be too close to the other. 

"Your teacher must have taken him away," Gaara concluded with a light shrug as he sat down on the ground with a weary yawn. He had had a long night after all and the first few rays of sunlight from the horizon were about to signal a new day. "You really are slower than you think, Uchiha."

Sasuke stole a quick but cold glance at the still naked boy. He opened up his mouth to give a quick insult but decided it was not worth his time. "I'll go ahead and look. For the meantime, try and find some clothes for crying out loud."

The red-haired boy smirked and eyed the taller boy with faint interest. "Do I not look good enough for you, Uchiha? Or perhaps you really do want me but are too afraid to act on your emotions."

Sasuke was embarrassed to find himself blushing at Gaara's words and he had to fight the urge to smash his fist into the mocking face below him. 

"Shut up, you fool. I'll never be as easy as you," he replied coldly as he spun around to leap away. 

He really had no idea where Kakashi and Naruto might have gone to, but he would look all the same. They couldn't have gone far, he thought with a small nod.

 Unfortunately for him though,  all he could see, smell and still feel were the images of Gaara and the blond shinobi _almost_…having sex before him. 

And the knowledge that they had both done it already.

He shook his head rapidly, almost losing his balance as remembered the darkened look that had come into Naruto's blue eyes. He shivered at the thought of having those same eyes trained on him and _only_ him. He moaned softly at the thought of having those hands that had caressed Gaara's flesh so expertly, on his own body. 

He had to stop and lean against a wall as the sudden image of Naruto's fingers delving in and out of Gaara made him feel weak in the knees. His breathing grew harsher as his thoughts grew more erratic. 

Naruto and Gaara. They had both looked so good back then – so sinfully good. And even though it hurt to know that he hadn't been with them – no, with Naruto – their wanton dance of lust was all it had taken to awaken his dormant desires to life. 

With a low groan, he sank to his knees and clumsily fondled with his pants. And away from prying eyes and much to his shame, he satisfied himself…feeling so very much alone.

TBC…


	7. Chapter Seven

**Author's Notes: **Man, I know it's been ages since I updated this story and I was worried I was going to lose the feel for it, since I was enjoying the way it was going. But yay! I finally got it done. However, it will be winding down soon. Maybe two or three more chapters crosses fingers (or er…more?)

Thank you! To everyone who has sent me comments or emails asking about this. I hope you like the chapter!

****

****

**Chapter Seven:**

_Splash!_

The water was incredibly cold and Naruto shivered as he sat dutifully on the stool that had been provided for him. He remained silent as he listened to the low slush sound of the small wooden bucket being refilled again. No words were exchanged as teacher doused the icy liquid upon his naked student's body again. The blond wrapped arms around his waist and lowered his gaze to the cobbled stones beneath his feet. He felt incredibly small and humiliated at the moment. Never in his life would he have thought he would lose control that easily. The beast within him was growing even more in strength and if he wasn't careful, he was sure he'd soon be consumed by the ferocious hunger that was beginning to boil like warm milk in the pit of his stomach.

"Ah…!" It was a small wince of pain that was lost in the sounds of the rough sponge that was now being used to scrub his back. He watched white soapsuds turn into a pinkish hue as the caked blood was cleaned off his flesh.

His teacher motioned for him to lift his hand and he complied with no complaints. He was too far gone in his thoughts to really give much thought to the fact that an older man was performing such an intimate act. He could very well take a shower on his own, but what would be the point? He was already too exhausted both physically and emotionally. He also knew that he was an embarrassment to the team for he had allowed himself to be teased and taunted by the stupid fox contained in his soul.

If only…if only he hadn't gotten that damned bracelet!

Satisfied with how well he had washed his young ward's back, Kakashi held out the sponge to the blond and said quietly. "I highly doubt you'd want me to wash the front, Naruto. So, if you'd do the honors?"

Flushing, Naruto accepted the small brown but rather coarse sponge and began to scrub his nether regions thoroughly but quickly. The sudden images of the badger writhing upon his lap had him whimpering softly and he had to squeeze his eyes shut and shake his head rapidly to get rid of the thought. It had all been a dream. It had to have been a dream! But no, even he knew that dreams couldn't be this realistic. He tried to convince himself that it had been the fox that had been the one to take the red-haired boy. Gaara was smitten with the beast within him, not Naruto himself.

_And what about Sasuke,_ came the taunting voice within him. _You saw what happened. You hurt him, Naruto. You hurt him very badly. _

"It…it wasn't my fault," he whispered harshly, oblivious to the fact that he was beginning to scrub his torso so hard that his pale flesh had begun to glow a dull red with his exertion.

"Hmm? Did you say something, Naruto?" Kakashi drawled lazily. He had had the decency to turn away and was now leaning against one of the many stone pillars that surrounded the bath.

"No…nothing," came the quick reply. He tossed the sponge to the ground and spun around to pick up the bucket. Filling it with water from the large circular fountain that sprouted jets of the liquid from a statue of some unidentifiable beast (Naruto assumed it was supposed to be a lion, but he couldn't be sure), he took a deep breath and poured it over himself again. He gave a small shudder and dropped the bucket to the floor before rising to his feet to stand naked, chilly and flushed before his teacher.

"I'm…ready," he mumbled and held out his hands as a towel was tossed towards him.

"Get dressed quickly and come and eat something," Kakashi said in that same quiet tone as he shoved his hands into his pockets. He began to walk out of the room but not before saying over his shoulder,

"We need to talk."

Naruto stopped drying his hair long enough to feel a cold weight of dread settle in his stomach. He knew that Kakashi would want to know just what the hell had happened in that room and Naruto doubted that even he would be able to explain that without making himself look like a fool.

Things were definitely not going to be easy from here on out.

* * *

__

_Someone…someone help me…please! _

Although, her mind screamed for rescue, Sakura could already feel the effects of the pill begin to take place. The bitterness seeped into her tongue and made her eyes water. She tried to spit it out, but Kikaida had her jaw clamped tightly, forcing her to swallow it. The kunai against her neck seemed to dig deeper and she shuddered in response. Anguish and sorrow washed over her body in waves and she fought back a harsh sob while watching the world swim before her eyes.

_I'm…I'm disappearing. It's actually working!_

But then again, this could be a good thing for her. If she could become invisible, she could run away and Kikaida would never know where she was.

"Don't even think about it, my dear," he drawled softly as he grazed her ear with his teeth. His warm breath flickered against her skin causing her to shiver in response. "I can see you quite well even though you'd be invisible to everyone else. If you even think of escaping, I won't hesitate to kill you. Do you understand?"

She nodded quickly in comprehension and almost cried out as a sudden and almost blinding pain shot up her legs. She glanced down quickly; cold beads of sweat breaking out on her skin as she watched what was beginning to happen to her body in complete and utter horror. Her feet and lower calves were now 'blending' in with the concrete floor below them. The pain, like being burned with a hot poker, was beginning to spread up her torso and ribs and she had to fight the urge to scream as Kikaida's death grip on her neck loosened a little.

"Ah, sorry for not telling you that it takes a while to get used to the whole disappearing thing," he said in a tone that was supposed to be apologetic. He looked and sounded anything but and Sakura wanted to smash that smug grin off his face. She tried to lift her arms, but as with her lower body, they were now beginning to blend in with the surroundings as well.

"After the first time, you get used to it," Kikaida was saying. He licked off the blood that had accumulated on his kunai and grinned amiably enough at the panting girl. "Now remember what I said. No hanky panky. Get me the bracelet and you can go free, got it?"

"Why…why don't you…get…it…yourself?" she gasped quickly. The pain was now around her shoulders. It was 'disappearing' as well.

"Why should I?" Kikaida asked with a shrug. "I'm supposed to be the victim here. I don't need my reputation tarnished by stooping down to the level of stealing. Why not let someone else do it for me? Makes things so much easier, don't you think?"

_Bastard! You bastard! I'll make sure you pay for this!_

With a small cry, the unbearable pain finally reached the top of her head. For a moment, the world seemed to become a blinding flash of white while spinning out of control at the same time. Falling to her knees, she began to cough – deep, wrenching sounds that looked as if it were more likely to cause her lungs to shatter into a million tiny pieces. The first thick red drops of her blood upon the ground had her eyes widening in horror. She turned panicked eyes to Kikaida and could have sworn that he too looked a bit concerned. He had definitely not foreseen this. Wasn't the girl strong enough to withstand the power of the pill? Damn Konoha females! They were all too weak.

"Hurry up and get me the bracelet!" he commanded in a harsh whisper. It was going to be daylight soon and they didn't have much time. "If you do not want to die from the effects of the medicine, hurry it up and get it over and done with."

She was going to die. Taking this medicine was going to be the death of her after all. She staggered to her feet, still coughing but with a hand slapped over her mouth as she tried to make her way into Temari's room. Her vision grew clouded and she placed a hand against the door to steady herself. She could clearly make out the gold item on the table and taking a tentative step within the room, she froze in mid-stride as the blonde sand nin's voice rang clear and true beside her.

"Who goes there? Show yourself and I just might spare your life."

Sakura held her breath and took another step forward, but she could clearly see that Temari was 'watching' her every move although she was sure that the blonde could not 'see' her at all. The sand nin was holding onto that rather large fan of hers and she stood braced and ready for a possible attack.

Sakura grit her teeth and struggled not to blurt out just what was about to happen. However, one glance at Kikaida who was still hiding in the shadows outside the room was enough to let her know that doing such a thing could result in both girls dying in a matter of seconds.

She eyed Temari's room quickly, trying to see if there was another way of escape besides the door. To her right, there was a window that was slightly ajar. It was wide enough to leap out of and Sakura judged that she might be able to get the bracelet and then make a beeline for it in a few seconds. But to achieve this, she'd have to use Temari as a diversion to give her more time. She lowered her gaze to the floor, noticing that the girl's futon looked barely slept in. It looked as if Temari might have been waiting for someone to come into her room. Had she had suspicions that someone might try to steal the bracelet?

"I said 'who goes'…aaah!!!"

Temari's shrill cry was a clear sign that Kikaida had gotten wind of what she planned to do. Knowing she had little to no time left, Sakura dived for the circular object. Holding it firmly in her grasp, she leapt towards the window, stealing a quick glance behind her to see Temari doing her best to hold back a very angry looking Kikaida.

"Give that to me!" he bellowed and tried to lunge for Sakura, but Temari didn't look like she was ready to give him up so quickly.

Thanking the blonde inwardly, Sakura jumped out of the window and began to leap from rooftop to rooftop, the bracelet now seeming to burn a hole within her pocket. She had to find Kakashi sensei and give this to him as quickly as possible. Who knew what might happen if it got into the wrong hands again?

She would have to put an end to all the madness herself even if it meant losing her life in the process. In her haste, she barely noticed that her body was becoming visible again as she continued to take flight.

* * *

Sasuke washed his hands beneath the cool running water that flowed from the pump. He gathered a handful and splashed it upon his heated cheeks. Now that he had managed to work away his frustrations that had stemmed from watching Naruto and Gaara, he felt satisfied and confident enough to go in search of his elusive teacher and the blond.

For one thing, he knew now that he had to speak to Naruto about that other 'thing' within him. Sasuke wasn't sure he was willing to deal with the malevolent spirit again for he knew that his chances of winning were extremely slim if at all.

He stepped onto a ledge and stared at the rooftops of the Sand village below him. Daylight was coming fast upon the horizon and the early morning chill was already beginning to give way to the impending heat of the day. There would be feasting and celebrations tonight in honor of their safe arrival to the village and Sasuke was beginning to wish he could find a way to avoid attending. He wanted to go back to Konoha – to his peaceful village of lush trees and nature's beauty that he had finally had the chance to appreciate after all these years. But what good would it be to leave for Konoha without Naruto? What was worse…if Gaara had indeed developed feelings for the blond, things could be quite difficult for him in the long run.

Sighing heavily, he got ready to leap off his perch, only to blink in surprise as he noticed the looming shadow heading towards him. He barely had the time to brace himself as he thrown back against the wall with a painful thud. Surprise gave way to agony which soon gave way to even more confusion as he felt the warm body pressed tightly against his. With hands that trembled slightly, he tried to push the person away and saw to his shock that it was his pink-haired teammate. She looked pale and there were trails of blood slipping from her mouth and down to her neck and into her dress. Her breathing was harsh and shallow, her entire body quaking as if she was in the throes of a convulsion or worse.

"Sakura! Sakura, answer me!" he cried out in concern as he lay her gently upon the ground.

She jerked once, her body lifting off the ground in a small arch as she gave a gut-wrenching cough. A wad of blood spewed from her mouth and Sasuke was stunned at how thick and dark it looked. What in the world had happened to make her like this? Shit! Just where was Kakashi when you needed him?!

"Hang on, Sakura," he whispered thickly as he placed his arms beneath her waist. "I'll take you to a hospital or something and find Kakashi sensei. Hang on, okay?"

She couldn't respond. The words seemed to be lodged somewhere deep within her throat and try as hard as she might, she could not say all that she longed to say. She could hear his voice – his deep, wonderful voice - and she wanted nothing more than to cry and hug him in relief but she couldn't. She felt cold…so very cold. It was a kind of cold that could only happen when one was dying and it frightened her to the depths of her soul. It was only the dull heat that seeped from the bracelet within her pocket that gave her any source of warmth at this time.

It was small consolation but for that, she was very grateful.

* * *

Gaara landed lithely upon the grounds of his home. He stretched aching muscles, a smug smile still on his features as he began to walk towards his quarters. A quick bath and a few early morning practice sessions would be good enough to get him ready for the day. If he was lucky, he would be able to find the time to visit Naruto sometime in the afternoon before the feast was to begin.

_/So willing to throw yourself at the feet of the fox, aren't you, Gaara?/_

The redhead winced and held a hand to his forehead, almost stumbling at the malicious echo of Shukaku's voice within his mind.

_No…no…I…I really like him…Naruto…he…_

_Surely you didn't think he was the one who wanted you, you stupid fool,_ Shukaku teased mercilessly. _In case you didn't notice, it was the fox that was manipulating you two. The selfish little ingrate._

Gaara fell to his knees, his body trembling in denial at what he was hearing. No, he had been with Naruto himself. It was the blond shinobi that had taken him in that room! It had to be! Every touch, every kiss, every thrust of that thick flesh within his body had been Naruto. It hadn't been a fox. It couldn't have been!

_/Used you…like a toy…to play with…/_

_No…shut up! No! He…he said he…_

_/Loved you? Cared for you? What a load of bullshit and you know it too, Gaara. No one could ever love a person like you, remember?/_

_No…Naruto does…he said so…he changed…_

_/Lies. All liiiies! You know that he'll go back to that Uchiha boy when this is all over. It's in his eyes and you know it all too well./_

_No…_

He wrapped his arms tightly around his naked form, shivering uncontrollably as the voices of doubt began to fill his mind. Shukaku was lying. He was only doing this to take control again and Gaara had trained himself over the years not to let that happen.

_/Admit it, Gaara. You saw it too. The way they stare at each other when they think no one is looking…/_

_No…oh please…no… _

_/The way the dark-haired one wants your blood. He'll kill you if you dare to touch his precious Naruto again…/_

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!"

His tortured scream bounced and echoed off the walls of the surrounding buildings with a force that seemed to cause the earth to tremble in response. Rage – one of which he had not felt in a long time coursed through his veins like a turbulent stream. He grit his teeth, pale teal eyes glowing darker with fury as he rose to his feet.

Sasuke. Yes, that was it. It was only Sasuke that was in the way now. All he had to do was find that dark-haired chuunin and take out his revenge. Once Sasuke was out of the picture, he could be with Naruto again.

He made to go towards his bedroom with that firm thought in mind, only to stiffen as he heard the blood curdling scream of his older sister.

_Temari!_

He couldn't risk going to her bedroom in his naked state and he had to settle for creating his third eye. Sending it quickly to her direction, he ran towards his bedroom to get dressed. He was still sticky and 'dirty' from his encounter with Naruto, but it would have to wait. As he slipped into his shirt, he froze at what his met his 'eye' and mind.

It was Temari's room all right, but there was something rather wrong with the sight before him. Standing in the middle of the room was Kikaida. The same Kikaida that had taken him so many years ago and had promised to be his friend. Kikaida was holding something in his hand – a kunai - and it was dripping with blood. Whose blood? His eye traveled down to Kikaida's feet and Gaara could feel his rage rising to the surface again. Temari lay at an awkward angle on the floor with a small pool of blood beginning to form around her yellow strands of hair like a red abstract halo.

He watched in horror as Kikaida brought the kunai to his lips to lick off the blood. Gaara's eyes widened, his head beginning to throb with the familiar headache that always seemed to happen whenever Shukaku saw the sight of the red liquid. Excitement, anticipation and the lust for death. This was the perfect opportunity, Gaara thought with a crack of his knuckles. This was the perfect excuse to get rid of Kikaida once and for all. He would pay for using him so callously at that time and he would pay even more for messing around with his sister. He knew Temari was not dead yet, but that didn't mean he would go easy on the Sound nin.

"I'll…kill you…" he growled softly as he stepped out of his room, his feet beginning to quicken their pace as he ran towards his sister's room.

"This time, I'll definitely kill you!!"

* * *

Kakashi stared out of the window, watching with impassive admiration at the slow rays of sunshine that had begun to creep over the horizon. The wooden chair he was sitting on, tipped back slowly on its hind legs as he began to rock back and forth. Despite his supposed indifference, one could see, on closer inspection, that the man was on edge. He had been listening to Naruto's story for the past few minutes and was _still_ not sure of what to make of it. Of course he had heard of magic and its many uses for some of the villagers but he had definitely never heard of a bracelet that was capable of telling one who loved him or her.

What was more troubling was the story about the fox within Naruto and its growing strength. Kakashi had been sure that Jiraiya had taken the time to teach the blond shinobi of ways to harness the kyuubi from overtaking his physical and mental capabilities. If this bracelet was a trigger for the beast within, then it would have to be confiscated and destroyed as quickly as possible.

Only problem was that he had no idea where the damn thing was.

He stole another glance at the sleeping teen on the bed before him and he felt something tighten within his chest as he noticed (and not for the first time) the uncanny resemblance he had to his sensei. Kakashi had once spied his teacher sleeping beneath a tree while they were supposed to be training and he had been awed by how young and almost childish the Yondaime had looked back then. Naruto looked no different now. Even beneath the pale morning light, the 'whiskers' on his cheeks looked faint and barely visible. Although, they had been rather prominent when he had rescued the boy last night.

"Naruto…" he began softly, only to stiffen as the door was suddenly thrust open. He raised a brow as he noticed the heaving and panting Sasuke standing within it. There were blood stains on his shirt and this caused the older man to frown in bemusement.

"What's the matter, Sasuke?" he asked quickly, as his senses tingled with growing concern. "Why…?"

"Sakura," came the fevered reply as the dark-haired shinobi stomped into the room. "You've got to go be with her, sensei. I managed to find a hospital to check her in, but she couldn't talk to me…"

His words trailed off as he noticed Naruto's sleeping form. He flushed and swallowed tightly, feeling a ridiculous sensation of gratitude and fierce protectiveness come over him as he walked closer to the bed. Naruto was safe and that was all that mattered right now. His heart rate quickened with that emotion he was becoming quite used to.

"She…she did have this though…"

He hadn't torn his gaze from Naruto's handsome visage and his voice sounded as if it were coming from a million miles away. However, he did slip his hands into the pocket of his uniform to hold the small golden object in his hand.

Kakashi sucked in a harsh breath and rose to his feet quickly. He could feel the malevolent energy that seemed to thrum from it. No, he couldn't say it was malevolent…it was more of a mixture of different emotions. They seemed to range from hate to lust to desire and finally…_love?_ – a simple but yet powerful emotion that seemed to cause the bracelet to glow a dull but soothing blue hue.

_It reacts to whoever wields it,_ Kakashi thought as he reached out for it. _Whatever emotion the person is feeling at the time is magnified ten times over…_

He watched as Sasuke fell to his knees beside the bed with the bracelet still firmly gripped in his hand. The sun's rays cast a golden column upon the two boys from the window above them as Sasuke leaned closer to the blond. Kakashi smiled softly as he plucked the bracelet from Sasuke's unresisting fingers. He had to go and visit Sakura now and find out just what had happened to her.

He tucked the jewelry into his pocket and gave a small nod to the boys who were hardly paying any attention to him before leaping out of the room and towards the hospital he had noticed yesterday.

He could only hope that he made it there on time…

**TBC**


End file.
